When BirdKids Move To Forks
by Rainbow Lilies
Summary: Max has a winged cousin she didn't know about and Dr. M marries Charlie Swan. But when something happens and Max's cousin leaves, where will she go, what will she do and who will she meet? Please R&R :D HARRY POTTER/MAXIMUM RIDE/TWILIGHT CROSSOVER
1. Chapter 1

When bird-kids move to Forks

Chapter 1: cousins

Between New Moon And Eclipse And After Saving The World And Other Extreme Sports but Max and Fang are already together.

I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight but I do own Max's cousin : Ash.

Summary : Max has a winged cousin she didn't know about before her mom told her and Dr.M got married to Charlie Swan.

Max POV

My Mom just told me that she remarried to a guy named Charlie Swan- I can't believe she got _married _and she didn't freaking tell me. She could've at least invited me to the wedding! It's not a 6 year old's birthday party that you're not forced to go to, it's a freaking wedding, you _have_ to go! I'm her daughter for god's sake!… Sorry, i've calmed down now, promise.

Anyway so apparently Mom had a sister as well (seriously Mother, you deserve the 'best Mom of the year, I tell my children everything important'… NOT). Again sorry, on with the story. Mom's sister had two daughters: one was taken from the hospital at birth by the school which isn't really a shocker since she's related to me. She then escaped and found her parents, her name's Ash. And the other daughter, named Sunny, was taken by Erasers when her sister came back.

Mom's sister and her husband were murdered when the Erasers came for Ash but took Sunny instead. Now Ash is coming to live with us. The thing is when she was taken at birth, they implanted wings into her back.

It was a pretty depressing story.

Anyway we are going to live with Mom's new husband in a town in Washington called Forks. I mean who names a town after a kitchen utensil, I mean really? You might as well call a city Ladle_. _The one who named that place must have had a (serious, very serious) mental problem.

So I guess I have to go tell the Flock, then, that might be good… I went downstairs and saw that Angel had already ushered everyone into the living room, I guess she already knows what i'm gonna say then, as per usual.

"So… I have a cousin and she's gonna come live with us. And also Mom remarried and we're going to go live with her new husband." I said, getting straight to the point.

Everyone started whispering to each other. "Oh and my cousin has wings so I guess we have a new flock member." I added.

Everyone had on a shocked expression… well Fang was shocked but he didn't show it… although he did ask me if I wanted to go for a fly, I accepted.

Ash POV

So… apparently my now-dead-mother had a sister, who has two daughters. One of which has wings, which is pretty ironic seeing as so do I.

The winged daughter's name is Maximum Ride, weird name… Mine isn't much better either but you know, whatever.

Why didn't she take Martinez as a last name? Then again neither did I …

My full name is Kaspar Ash Lost, I gave it to myself when I hadn't yet found my parents as in while I was at the institute and I felt well… lost. I know, cheesy. But c'mon, cut me some slack I was 6, and I was in a freaking dog crate in a dark silent room.

But then I was freed by another winged girl and her friends. Then I found my parents and my little sister named Sunny, who I adore, like, a lot.

She was 4 when I was 10 so… she's 6 now. If she's still alive. No! Don't think about that now!… Any way, ignoring what I just said, my parents were killed by Erasers and Sunny was kidnapped by those physcopaths. I looked for her for one year and went to all the schools in the world but they kept moving her, i'm still looking for her. But, I just found out I have two cousins and an aunt who just remarried and I have to go live with. Joy.

So now i'm flying to Arizona to meet my new family and then we're going to our new destination: _FORKS, WASHINGTON._

_**And that was chapter 1 of "When Bird-Kids Move To Forks", I hope you liked it for the moment.**_

_**I know it's short, the next one is longer. I promise.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

When bird-kids move to Forks

Chapter 2

I still don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight but I do own Max's cousin : Ash.

Max POV

Fang and I were flying when suddenly we saw an enormous bird, flying in the sky. But then we realized it couldn't be a bird, it had hair on it's head, flying everywhere and it was wearing clothes and shoes. The only thing bird-like was it's wings. And as it came closer, we realized that it was a girl.

She had blond hair with natural brown highlights that were tied up in a high ponytail, she was wearing a black ripped skinny jeans and a light blue T-shirt with a skull in the corner. She was also biting an ear off of a chocolate easter bunny. Even if it wasn't easter…

She had parrot wings which were a beautiful mix of blue, red and yellow.

Then she noticed us. She looked so shocked to see other flying kids. I swear she almost chocked on her bunny and she almost fell out of the sky.

"Uh hi, are you looking for Maximum Ride?" Fang asked. Are you freaking kidding me, Fang? Is he insane?

"Fang!" I exclaimed. He turned is head towards me and he looked at me with is usual blank face.

"She might be your cousin." He stated simply. Yeah but she might be an eraser as well! I rolled my eyes.

"Ummm yeah I am, I am her cousin." She answered, looking at us both. "Gimme proof." I said, not believing her.

"My name is Kaspar Ash Lost, when I was born I was kidnapped by the School. I managed to get out thanks to some people. I then found my parents and lived with them for a while. Then my sister was kidnapped by the school when she was 4. Her name is Sunny. My Parents were murdered in front of me when Sunny was kidnapped. Literally, their brains were blown out of their heads and onto the wall next to me. I only escaped because I was right next to a window. After that I kept on looking for my sister for one and a half years, until I got a call from a lawyer or something telling me that soon I would have to go move in with my aunt, cousins and their family."She said. Oh. I guess that'd do.

"Wow. You're her. Okay… I'm the Max you're looking for. And this is my boyfriend Fang." I answered.

"I guess we have another Flock member right Fang?" I turned to look at him, he just noted once. "How old are you? I'm 14 and so is Fang." I said.

"I just turned 12. Like, a few days ago." Hmmm.

"Around Nudge's age then! Welcome to the family Kaspar!" I exclaimed.

"Call me Ash..." She muttered.

We talked on the flight home, Fang only muttered a few things from time to time. But I told Ash a short version of our life.

Ash POV

So after meeting my cousin and her boyfriend in the air, then getting interrogated we flew to their house.

My aunt came flying out (no, not literally) of the house when she saw us.

"Hi you must be Kaspar! Welcome! You already met Max and Fang, her family are inside and your other cousin named Ella is at school. I'm Valencia Martinez come in! Come in! Make yourself at home!"

I felt my eyebrows shoot up but then they came down, stopped harassing my hairline and made contact once again with my face. I quickly came out f shock and I gave her small smile "Call me Ash." I said, shaking her hand.

"Your mom talks a lot." I whisper to Max as we walk into the house. She laughed slightly.

"She's just excited to meet you, don't worry she's not usually like that… But that's nothing compared to Nudge. She could read the whole dictionary in one breath if she wanted to." She said with a small laugh.

"Woah." I said, dumbfounded.

I think I like my cousin plus she doesn't look too girly, like me… And her family seems… funny? If that's the word…?

We walked into the living room and I saw the rest of 'The Flock'. And when they told me their names, recognition dawned on me.

"Oh my god ! It's you guys ! You freed me from the institute!" I yelled, excited.

"Oh yeah! I freed you! You were in the cage next to Total !" The little blonde girl exclaimed.

"Well thanks for saving me from that hell-hole… Wait, you kept Total! Where is he?" I asked, excited.

Just then Total came running in.

"Ash?" He exclaimed.

"The one and only, how are you Total?" I asked trying to hide my excitement from seeing my friend from the cage next door, but I failed miserably. Then he jumped on me and started licking my face.

"Total, get down!" And then we went into a long conversation.

Then Iggy finished our conversation by yelling: " MAX, FANG, PEOPLES OF THE WORLD! I CAN SEE AGAIN!"

"What!" we all exclaimed, shocked.

"Lately i've been getting my eyesight back little by little and now I can see perfectly again!"

We all hugged him and said congratulations to him.

Then he said:

"Woah Max, you and your cousin are HOT!"

Me and Max both blushed and turned our heads, muttering 'thanks'. Everyone laughed… well, Fang did his equivalent to laughing, he chuckled.

Then Nudge started scolding me on my 'ugly' clothes and how she and Angel were going to have to take me shopping.

"I like my clothes." I whined.

"WE ARE SO MAKING YOU OVER!" Nudge and Angel shouted in sync.

I paled and my eyes widened.

Then Dr.M came in.

"But only when we get to Forks. Everyone ready? Good. I'll go get Ella while you guys start flying. Then i'll meet you in front of the new house. Understood? Good. Let's go." She said while ushering everyone outside.

"Thank god, saved by the aunt" I muttered.

And then we started flying. Yay! I have a new family and I sorta, kinda, just a little bit... like Iggy.

Iggy POV

Ash is so beautiful! I love her hair, I love her incredible green eyes, her tomboy clothes and her weird but beautiful parrot wings. OH MY GOD! I love her.

I think i'll ask her out when we get to Forks. Maybe.

Angel POV

YES! Me and Nudge get to give Ash a make-over for her date with the Igster.

This will be fun. MWAHAHAHAHA!

**There, that was chapter 2. Sooooooo Yeah.**

**I know the ending isn;t very good, chill the rest is better. :3**

**Please Review.**

**:D**


	3. Chapter 3

When bird-kids move to Forks

Chapter 3

I still don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight but I do own Max's cousin : Ash.

Max POV

I like my cousin. On the flight to Forks (why did they name a town after a kitchen utensil?) we found out not to annoy her. Because she has a power, and it's that when she's annoyed, her eyes and hair turn red or to fire (depending on her annoyed-ness scale) and her lips turn bright red and she can shoot fire and fight better than Chuck Norris. Freaky right? Hell yeah.

Hey look there's Mom and Ella in front of a house. Guess that's the house then. We landed in the middle of the freaking enormous forest and walked over to them.

My new step-dad named Charlie walked out to greet us and I saw Ella go talk to Ash, they both introduced themselves and started getting to know each other. Charlie called for his daughter, called Bella, she came down with a guy with extremely pale skin, golden eyes and reddish/goldish hair who seemed to be her boyfriend. Geez, is it just me or is he really weird?

Iggy keeps staring at Ash… Oh no what's he gonna do now, he's walking towards her, he's asking her to talk to him… He's asking her out… WAIT WHAT!

OMG, I'M GONNA TELL FANG! He's totally gonna have the same reaction as me :P

Fang POV

Ash seems nice. Right now she's talking to Iggy... Wait… What's he planning?

I turned around and Max was next to me, wait… where'd she come from and when did she get there? Not that I mind or anything…

"Iggy's asking my cousin out." She stated.

"What!Are you sure?" I whisper-yelled.

"Yeah, I heard him asking her." She answered.

"Soooo… What did she say?" I asked. What, isn't a guy allowed to know if their bro's going out with their girlfriend's cousin? Gosh.

"I dunno." We both turned our head towards them at the same time. I guess it must've looked pretty freaky 'cuz Charlie was looking at us and when we did that he turned away, eyes wide.

Anyway so we looked just in time to see her nod and say "Sure i'd love to."

Me and Max both looked at each other, eyes wide and mouth Max's mouth was agape mine wasn't cuz' i'm too much of a sexy rock for that.

Anyway so back to now. Iggy's got a girlfriend! Iggy's got a girlfriend! LALALALALALA! Wait what am I, 8? Geez, my thoughts are weird!

Ash POV

Oh. My. God. Iggy asked me out! I felt like doing a happy dance except Iggy was staring at me. Not that I would be embarrassed if I did do a happy dance, because believe it or not, I did one in front of the President so… yeah.

**Did you like it ! I hope you did! Please review!**

**:D**


	4. Chapter 4

When bird-kids move to Forks

Chapter 4

I still don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight but I do own Max's cousin : Ash.

Bella POV

Charlie remarried and the woman brought a lot of kids.

There are her own two kids, the eldest daughter brought her boyfriend and his family (no she did not kidnap them, they were in an orphanage and my step-mom adopted them), also there's her niece who's parents were killed in front of her and the niece's sister was kidnapped by the murderers.

And right now they're standing outside in the garden and Charlie's greeting them. He just called me down to greet them because I was being 'inconsiderate' of our new family.

So, i'm walking down the stairs with Edward, who caught me when I tripped at the end of the stairs. Edward opened the door for me and I walked out, blushing.

"Hello my name is Bella and this is my my boyfriend Edward." I greet (Charlie growled when I said boyfriend)

"Hi i'm Max and this is my boyfriend F-Nick, that's my sister Ella, that's Kat and her boyfriend Jeff, that's Tiffany-Krystal, that's Zephyr and finally that's Ariel."Max told me, pointing to everyone whilst she said their name. "But we have nicknames for each other. I'm still Max, Nick is Fang, Ella's still Ella, Kat is Ash, Jeff is Iggy, Zephyr is Gazzy and Ariel is Angel. You guys should call us by our real names BUT we will still call each other by our nicknames." She added.

"Is Max short for anything? Maxine maybe?" Edward asked. "Ha. You would be surprised at how many people guess that. No, it's short for Maximum Ride but, really, just call me Max." She answered.

"Oh, by the way you guys are going to school here." Max's mum tells them.

"WHAT" they all yell, well all except Kat who was drinking some water but she did blow the water out onto Charlie's face, making everyone laugh.

"Sorry, they wouldn't let you NOT go to school." they all groan.

Wait why would they NOT go to school ? Jeez they're weird. Wait did Ariel just growl at me? Uhhh… Okaaay.

"Max, Fang, Iggy, Ash, Nudge and Ella are going to high school with Bella and Gazzy and Angel are going to middle school." Max's mum- you know what i'm gonna just call her by her name, Vacencia- expelained.

"Ummmm mum…Aren't all of us too young to go to the schools you told us?" Ella asked, confused.

"Yup but me and Jeb made some arrangements." Valencia told us and my step-brother and sisters's eyes shot out of their sockets. Well… Not literally but you get what I mean.

"Jeb knows we're here? Mum are you freaking insane?" Max yelled.

"Calm down Max, he doesn't know which house." Val reassured her. "He better not" Nick muttered behind their back. Wait, why not? Who the hell's Jeb?

"Oh thank the lord of cookies." Max said, holding her hand over her heart.

"Wait this is so awesome! I get to kick some high schooler butt!" Kat said and she, Tiffany-Krystal and Jeff high-fived each other. I have a feeling that Emmett is gonna like them.

"No Ash you are absolutely not allowed to flambé the kids if you get annoyed with them." Val said, rolling her eyes at them.

"But if I get annoyed, I can't help myself, my power takes over." Kat said back.

"Well try not to." Val said, annoyed and Kat sighed.

What did she mean by flambé? Geez these kids are freaky.

Edward POV

They all smell like bird and their hearts are fast. Way too fast than they should be. Well except for Ella.

Max, Jeff and Nick's thoughts are all paranoid, Kat's were all about asking Iggy how to make bombs. Uh Pyro much? Why did Ariel burst out laughing when I thought that? Hmmm… Anyway, the littler kid's thoughts were all excited but Ariel's are everyone's (even mine and Bella's) thoughts echoing around in her head sometimes with little comments. Also what did Valencia mean by flambé?

WIERD!

Ash POV

After having met Dr.M's new husband and his family, Nudge broke the silence.

"Sooo… We have to give Ash a make-over and we have to take her shopping for her date with Iggy and so do you know anyone who would like to take us shopping? Oooh I know! We should bring Max like that Fang and Max could go on a double date with Ash and Igs!I already know what they're gonna put on. I imagine all these really cute colors. That reminds me the other day I saw this girl with these really cute shoes. Maybe they have those here! Yeah so would any of you guys know anyone who would like to help us shop and you know show us where the mall is? " She said in one breath. While mine and Max's eyes widened in fear while our new family's widened in shock. Hehe better get used to it guys.

Finally Edward and Bella recovered and looked at each other and said at the same time one name : "Alice."

Edward whipped out his phone and called this "Alice" and said "Hi, Bella's new step-sister needs you to take two girls shopping for dates." We heard her squeal and someone say that she was coming.

Soon enough a yellow car arrived and a small girl with short black spiky hair and the same golden eyes as Edward stepped out.

"You called to go shopping! This will be SO fun."She said excitedly. The whole flock except me, Max, Ella, Angel and Nudge ran into the house screaming.

Me and Max would've joined into the fun of doing that aswell if Angel wasn't controlling our minds.

Alice carried Max into the car and Nudge carried me. They locked the door and started piling in. Bella mouthed something to us that looked like a "sorry". Yeah, she'd better be sorry about doing this to us. OK, a freaking door was NOT getting in my way to freedom. I kicked the door with all my force (which was a lot) and it flew off and crashed into a tree.

I ran into the house with Max my side, when we got inside we locked the door and sat down against it.

"You guys are aware that they have a key and Angel, right." Gazzy told us.

"You might as well go, I wanna see you in a dress." Iggy said coming to sit next to me.

"In your dreams." I told him while giving him a quick kiss of the lips.

"That would be a nice dream then." He muttered.

Bella opened the back door and Angel mind controlled us to walk out of it, and she made us stay in the car even with no door on one side.

Then they drove us to the second form of hell: THE MALL.

They then pulled us inside and Alice bought me and Max 1000$ of clothes EACH.

She also bought a Wii, Just Dance 2 and a singing game. Sadly she also bought ALL the costumes of ALL of the dances for Max and me and Fang and Iggy.

It should be funny to see the guys dance LoL.

Alice then called Edward and told him to bring the flock to the Cullen's house to play Just Dance 2.

The conversation went something like this:

"Hi, Edward it's Alice. I need you to bring Bella and her new family to our house, to play Wii."

"You bought a Wii. Why am I not surprised? 'K i'll bring them. Bye."

"Bye."

"I think Kat and Jeff should start them Max and Nick go after them."

Cool but I don't dance nor do I sing.

We arrived at their house with a car with one missing door, I guess that's my fault. OOPS.

The guys were already inside looking at the expensive house.

"-Hello. My name Carlisle and this is my wife Esme, over there are our children Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet. Welcome to our home.

-Hi, i'm Kat thats Max, Nick, Jeff, Tiffany-Krystal, Zephyr and Ariel. Me and Max were just forced to go shopping with Alice."

"Poor you." Emmet said sadly. Only to get elbowed by Rosalie.

"Anyway… Let's DANCE! Guys you change Jeff and Nick while me and Rose change Kat and Max." Alice exclaimed.

Fang and Iggy both turned their heads towards us and their faces both clearly said "You have GOT to be kidding me!" But the guys forced them to get into the bathrooms to get changed. While Alice and Rosalie came and brought us to their rooms to get changed we didn't even bother to fight back.

We danced to ALL of the songs on the freakin' game and for EACH AND EVERY ONE we had to get changed into the outfit. Turns out us girls danced WAY better than the guys. But I guess that isn't very surprising :3

**YAY! IS IT GOOD? I HOPE SO! PLEASE REVIEW! :P**

↓**PRESS THE LITTLE BUTTON DOWN HERE TO REVIEW PLEASE! **


	5. Chapter 5

When bird-kids move to Forks

Chapter 5

I still don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight but I do own Max's cousin : Ash.

Ash POV

After having went to the Cullen's house, we went home, ate dinner (a lot of it) , me and Max dumped our butt load of clothes into our rooms (I was sharing with Nudge and Angel, Max was with Ella and the boys were all together).

We all got changed into our pajamas and then passed out onto our beds.

Oh, Shit. Tomorrow we have to go to school. FML.

*The Next Morning*

Max POV

I woke up first, took a shower, chose my clothes: a white shirt of which I rolled up the sleeves until my elbows, black baggy jeans, a grey trench coat and black converses with silver wings on the sides. I got dressed and went downstairs.

Then I remembered we had school today. *sigh* I really should've stayed in bed.

An annoying beeping noise reached my ears coming from the girls's room, then I heard it again but then there was a loud crash and no more beeping. I knew we should've gotten the indestructible ones, though it probably wouldn't have helped. I heard 7 pairs of feet crash to the ground. Wow, they're actually capable of getting up themselves.

Ash came down first. She was wearing a dark purple shirt that said 'Those who have annoyed me, have died painful deaths' in big orange letters. You know the people who made that t-shirt probably thought it was supposed to be a joke, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was true… Her hair was in a high ponytail and she was also wearing her black ripped skinny jeans, a multi-colored sweater and lime green converses that were splattered with blood.

She went over to the coffee machine and made herself a cup of the caffeine goodness.

Nudge came next wearing gray skinny jeans, a white shirt, a black cardigan, purple converses and her hair in a messy bun. She collapsed into a kitchen chair and rested her head on the table.

Next came Ella, wearing a black dress with different colored shapes on it, it had a collar and a big black bow tie, she also wore black tights and black high heels. I really don't know how she walks in those things, I really don't. Her black hair was straight down. (AN: like in the Lily Allen 'the Fear' music video. Check it out)

Angel was last. She was wearing a purple sweater, blue jeans with orange and red ruffles at the bottom, and white light-up-when-you-walk shoes.

The guys came down in guy clothes which I will not explain because they were normal shirts, jeans and converses.

When we were done Edward gave us a ride cuz he usually gave Bella a ride anyway. We dropped the littler kids at the middle school.

"Okay guys here are the rules: no mind-controlling, no bomb-making, no farting in classes, I would prefer it if you wouldn't die, act normal and if any one annoys and/or makes fun of you, you are allowed to punch them. Don't knock them out. If they fight back… well just go easy on them. Understood? Any questions? No? Good, see you later." I hugged them both then climbed it the car.

I could tell the flock was freaking out because we were all trapped in a tiny silver volvo and if you don't remember: we're all claustrophobic.

Plus our wings were cramped.

When we arrived we all ran out and breathed deeply.

EVERYONE was staring at us, well also 8 kids did just run out of a tiny clown car.

And Bella did warn us about people staring at us because we're new and we arrived with the Cullens. So we weren't surprised.

Alice POV

I can't wait to give Kat and Max make-overs on Saturday with Tiffany-Krystal, Ariel and Ella. We've decided it won't be a double-date but their dates will be on the same day. And at the same place. And at the same time… Okay, Whatever.

But they don't know about it so I can't talk about it! Grrrrr!

Max POV

We went to the office where an orange haired, old lady with glasses was typing at the computer.

"Hi we're the new kids: Max, Kat and Ella Martinez and Nick, Jeff, and Tiffany-Krystal Flock." I said, to break the silence.

"Hello, here are your maps and schedules . Welcome to our school and have a nice day." She answered back boredly.

"Uh. Thanks, bye."

We were walking out when Nudge said "Oh and lady, orange doesn't go well with your wrinkles." We all burst out laughing. Except Fang he was just giving us his sexy half smile. Thank god Angel isn't here to read my mind. I mean jeez she's already scarred for life from the school, she doesn't need to be even more scarred from my thoughts about Fang. Purrr. Anyway, it's always good to start off a day by making fun of the secretary's hair. ;)

**I have an idea of what's gonna happen next so i'll write it down so I won't forget it then update during the week.**

**Please press the review button down here to well… review! Bye !**


	6. Chapter 6

When bird-kids move to Forks

Chapter 6

I still don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight but I do own Max's cousin : Ash

Ash POV

Next, we all went off to our classes. Nudge, Ella and I had gym. This should be fun. For us bird-kids anyway. We arrived and walked over to the coach.

"Hi, we're the new kids. I'm Kat Martinez, she's my cousin Ella Martinez and she's our friend Tiffany-Krystal (call her Tiffany) Flock." I told him.

"Welcome, today we will be learning hand-to-hand combat. Girls, go sit this out. Here are your clothes, go get changed." he announced.

My hand tightened. I could feel my eyes and hair turn red and i'm pretty sure my hair roots had an orange glow.

"Uh-Oh. Dude, you just annoyed Kat. Prepare to die an extremely painful death. Nice knowing ya, Sexist pig." Nudge said the coach while shaking her head.

"THAT IS EXTREMELY SEXIST! PUT ME UP AGAINST YOU BEST FIGHTER, I FRICKING DARE YOU!" I screeched. His eyes widened and the whole class come over to see why I was screaming.

"Kat, your eyes and hair are… are RED!" Ugh. What an idiot.

"No freaking duh! Put. me. up. against. you. best. freaking. fighter. NOW!

"I can't do that! For one you're a girl, two how old are you and 3 don't you use that language in my class missy!" Nudge and Ella snorted at that last part.

"I'm 12. Now, Sexist pig, I will choose who I fight and it your freaking problem how bad he gets hurt. Since you wouldn't choose my component." I growled.

I looked around and chose who seemed to be strongest person here apart from Nudge.

"I choose to fight… Emmet." Everyone gasped and Emmet's eyes which were before full of amusement suddenly widened.

"Uhh… Nooooo."

"Why, are you scared of getting you ass kicked by a 12 year old girl?" I teased.

"NO! I just don't want to hurt you." I'm sorry, I just HAD to laugh at that.

"Yeah. Of course. You just keep on telling yourself that."

"Fine! Let's fight!" YES!

"Awesome, Bring it." I said with a smirk, happy that a got him to break.

He lunged at me and threw a punch at my face. I caught it easily but was surprised at his strength. Strong human. I crunched his hand and heard a satisfying crunch. I then twisted his wrist and heard his wrist pop. Then I swept my feet under him and he crashed to the floor.

He was as surprised as everyone else, in fact probably more. Well Nudge and Ella weren't surprised, I can tell you that. They were rolling on the floor and crying in amusement towards his idiocy.

I smiled as he stood up after a while of staring at his now broken hand and wrist.

"MY TURN TO START!" I yelled as I ran at him. He actually looked scared of me, yet again I would be too if an insane 12 year old who just broke my hand and wrist was running after me.

I threw a roundhouse kick at his chest which he caught but stepped back a few steps from my force. He twisted my leg in an attempt to make me fall (and pop my knee) but I was expecting that and landed on my hands, where I got my foot out of his grip and did a backflip. While I was in the air, I kicked off his surprised face, making him crash into the opposite wall while I landed in a crouch.

I stood up, dusted myself off and walks over to where he was lying on the ground.

"Are we done here?" I asked in an amused tone, with a big smile on my face.

"Yeah, but now I am really regretting the fact that I went easily on you." He muttered.

I crouched down and whispered in his ear "You really should've thought of that when I broke your wrist… But sadly for you, I too was going easy on you."

I stood up and walked over to Nudge and Ella.

"Don't mock his stupidity, it's impolite." I said with a serious face.

They stopped laughing, sat up and stared at me in disbelief. There was a silence as we stared at each other, then we all burst out laughing.

When we were done, the bell rang for our next class. Wow that went quickly.

I had some extremely boring classes alone and finally the bell rang for lunch. I was one of the first out and into the lunch line, the others were the rest of the flock. I was starving and grabbed two of each edible thing in sight then payed. Earlier, Bella had invited us to eat with them so we joined them, but I was next to Iggy(YAY!) and Emmet (NO!)

Emmet hadn't stopped 'glaring' at me, if you could even call what we was doing a glare. It was nothing compared to me and Max's, apparently our glare runs in the family from what the flock has told us.

Iggy noticed Emmet's 'glaring' at started growling.

"Igs it's fine." I told him.

"Why's he glaring?" He asked, annoyed.

"Because I kicked his ass in gym!" I said a little too loudly and all the Cullen's stared at me in shock as did Bella. The flock (except Fang, he only smiled slighty, being the rock he is) chuckled at Emmet's stupidity to accept my challenge but continued eating.

Iggy asked me to tell the story, so I did in EXTREME detail. In the end everyone was laughing even Fang was chuckling (ZOMG) and Emmet was fuming. I guess he didn't tell anyone else, which is his choice but my choice is to tell the world!

I looked at my watch and saw that lunch finished in two minutes.

"Crap, lunch is almost done!" I exclaimed. The bird-kids at the table started shoveling food down our throats, when we were done everyone around us were disgusted. After a few minutes, the bell told us that lunch was over. The Cullen's threw away their food without eating any of it. I decided to listen for their hearts maybe they're mutants, and seeing as it's a good way to see if they're mutants. . . if they are there hearts are usually faster than humans. I listened but nope! No hearts. AT ALL. All the Cullen's have no heart beat, only Bella did. Hmmm… I'll talk to the flock about it later. BUT HOW THE HECK ARE THEY ALIVE! Sorry he he he heu…

*Later*

"Guys, I need to talk to you" I said. Everyone (in the flock DUH) turned their head in sync. Gee, that's freaky.

"What about?" Fang asked, looking up from his blog.

"The Cullens … they don't eat, nor do they have heart beats, their skin is cold and hard, they're weirdly beautiful and strong, they're really pale and their eyes are a weird golden color. I think they might be mutants or something… Vampires maybe, with their characteristics it's possible." I said, feeling like i'd just recited the dictionary.

"Yeah I noticed that too. I don't think they're mutants… we would've felt it. Wouldn't we? Vampires… maybe, but don't they like, melt in the sun or something?

"Gaz, if you haven't noticed there isn't much sun here plus those things were invented by hollywood they might not be true." I said with a small smile.

"Aren't vampires myths?" Nudge asked confused.

"After us, pretty much anything could be possible."

"Angel, tomorrow when Edward brings us to school, read his mind and tell me telepathically what you find. Okay?"

"Okay, Max."

"Case closed." Max declares.

**How was it? Is it good? I think i'm writing better now than I was before.**

**What do you think?**

**Please review!**

↓↓↓**Click down here to review**


	7. Chapter 7

When bird-kids move to Forks

Chapter 7

I still don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight or SpongeBob or the Hunger Games but I do own Max's cousin : Ash

Ash POV

"Wake up! Wake up! Kaspar Ash Lost, if you don't wake up now, I will… Burn all your Hunger Games and Black Butler books !" Someone yelled in my ear.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I answered, quickly jumping out of bed. The 'someone' was Ella, Alice, Angel and Nudge. Damn them for waking me before noon on a saturday.

Those who are wondering, we found out about the Cullens being 'vegetarian' vampires. Thanks to Edward and our 6 year old mind reader. It was hilarious, Angel screamed when she found out, so we all screamed as well even though we really didn't know why. So Edward made the car go even faster (if thats even possible) unfortunately we were right in front of a speed bump and we almost went flying into a tree.

Angel then screamed "Vampires, vampires! You guys are vampires… Oh no its okay you guys are vegetarian vampires." And we all facepalmed.

Anyway long story short, the Cullens are vampires. Edward can read minds except not Bella's, Alice can see the future and Jasper can read emotions. They asked what we are, we said they had to find out themselves. Haha, we're so secretive.

Anyway back to the present!

"What time is it?" I groaned, rubbing my eyes.

"4am." A lice chirpped happily.

"Whaaat ?" I asked barely awake but still pissed.

"You need time to get ready and so does Max. The date is at 6pm." WTF? Who cares if its at 6pm? We have 14 effing hours!

"But…" I started to say back.

"7 hours each, you first!" I groaned. I knew I wasn't going to win this thing.

They started tying me to a chair with chains so I wouldn't escape. They know me well. Wait where the hell did they get the chains? Huh, weirdos.

After 4 hours of them waxing my legs, shaping my eyebrows and scrubbing me 'till I had absolutely no flaws, they let me have a break. Hallelujah!

I quickly grabbed the bathrobe they where holding out to me, out it on and pranced downstairs. I twirled into the kitchen and saw Iggy making breakfast… And staring at me like I was an alien. Ah, who cares?

"Iggy! Can you make me like… 5 eggs, and a pile of bacon… oh and some sausages and some toast! Please hurry, i've been up since 4am and I only have have 10 minutes." I asked quickly.

-Uhh… sure?… Were you just dancing?" He asked back, confused. I nodded while he made me my food. I love my boyfriend. I thanked him and wolfed it down. I had just finished, when the girls 'kidnapped' me from the kitchen and ran upstairs.

They tied me to the chair and Angel and Ella started doing my hair and make-up while Alice and Nudge chose my clothes. Which is insane, seeing as it took them 3 hours. Finally they let me see myself. I couldn't believe what I saw, the girl in front of me was beautiful. Her hair was wavy and went a little under her shoulders.

They gave her bangs which they dyed a darkish turquoise. She was wearing a loose white shirt with black stripes that went down to the top of my thigh and the sleeves that went to my elbows, denim shorts and brown leather boots. Her lips were a dark purple and she had on black eyeliner, mascara and eye shadow. Hmmm… Wait a minute the girl in front of me was well ME.

"I… I'm beautiful! Thank you!" I yelled, jumping up and down, clapping.

"Well, we have one last thing for you, so you can hide yourself downstairs and it's pretty cold at night here." I wonder what it is...

"What is it?" I asked excitedly. Angel quickly ran into my closet and came back out with a cloak. Like little red riding hood's but black. I put it on. It went down to my knees and the hood went over my eyes and the bridge of my nose.

"We bought it, then modified it so that even as you get older, it will still go down to your knees and the hood, over your nose." Alice told me. How does that work?

"Will Max get one?" I asked, twilling around in front of the mirror.

"Nope, its only you. Specially for your date with Jeff." Alice replied smiling.

I hugged and thanked them. Next, I went downstairs with my cloak on and hood over my eyes. You're probably wondering how I can see, right? To be honest, I have no idea. I can see through it but no one can see me. I ran into the living room, threw Iggy off the couch and took his space. Ah, freedom! I looked over at Iggy, only to find his face right next to mine with a big bump on his forehead. Oops.

"Why is this stupid cloak covering your clothes and half your face?" He asked.

"So you wont see me until our date Igiot!" I answered, flipping through the TV channels.

"Hey! Its not nice to throw people off the couch!" He whined. Face palm moment? Yes. Very much of a face palm moment.

"Hey Ash?"

"Yes, little Maxi doodle?"

"Don't ever call me that again. Can I see you?" Hmmm well I think it would be fun to have someone to laugh at the guy's faces with so… "Fine."

I made sure no one else was coming to spy on us, punishable by death. What? I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone! We walked into the bathroom and I took of the cloak.

"OH MY GOD, You're so beautiful!" She yelled.

"Thank you…" Wait, I know! "I have an idea! After the date lets invite the Cullens over and we'll all play truth or dare! I have a great dare for Fang but you have to convince Fang that manly men only choose dare. Okay?" I asked excitedly.

"What's the dare?" She asked back, smiling evilly.

"You'll see. You'll be laughing your head off!" I was trying to hold off laughter at the idea. I can imagine it now. Mwahahaha! I slipped the cloak back on, did the buttons and put on the hood and we all walked out. I jumped back on the couch as Max got kidnapped by the girls. Poor her.

"Soooo, I feel like watching Spongebob. Who wants to watch with me?" They all hesitantly put their hands up. Don't blame them… But my plan of world domination by Spongbob is working MWAHAHAHA! *cough cough* Never mind.

Max POV

After 7 hours of torture no breaks ( I wonder why they let Ash have a break… Probably cuz she was kicking and screaming yes we could hear her… and because she had no breakfast and an Ash without breakfast is a dangerous Ash) they let me see myself.

Holy shit farts! I'm Beautiful (I always have been according to Nudge and Angel but now even more so)! My wavy caramel hair with blond streaks was down but my fringe was dyed dark red and I had on a black fedora hat. I had on a grey t-shirt with a black vest over it, black skinny jeans and grey leather boots.

I had on black eyeliner, black mascara and eyeshadow that was light brown. My lips were a dark red. I thanked and hugged the girls and then they yelled for Ash to come up to clean her up and reapply her make-up. Afterwards they zoomed out and they grabbed the guys and shoved them into their rooms with some clothes for them to get on. Once they were done they chucked them downstairs, ran after them and called for us to come down. We ran out of the room and kept on shoving each other on the way downstairs. I know, we're very lady like. Yet we couldn't care less and at the end the girls were yelling at us and attacking us with hair brushes. Once that was done they sent us away on our long and terrifying voyage. Nah just kidding but they did push us out the door and into the car the Cullens were lending us for the night. But not before we invited the Cullens over for a good old game of truth or dare. My question is, WTF is Ash planning for Fang. Oh Well.

"Just to tell you for tonight, Only true men choose dare." I warned Fang.

**I am soooooooooooooooo sorry for not having updated in weeks. My teachers decided it would be a great idea to give us a shit ad of homework so I haven't had time to update.**

**I'll try to update in the next 2 weeks before I go on vacation in Scotland for a while. If I can't i'll update when I get back OK?**

**Please review!**

**Rainbow Lilies**


	8. Chapter 8

When bird-kids move to Forks 

Chapter 8

I still don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight or any of the movies and songs featured in this chapter but I do own Max's cousin : Ash

Iggy POV

We all climbed into the convertible the Cullens lent us. I was supposed to drive with Ash in front and Max and Fang in the back, but Ash asked if she could drive because we all have fake drivers licenses and being the idiot I am, I said yes.

So here we are, Fang and Max practically being blown out of the car because of the wind, me clinging onto my chair for dear life and Ash driving like a maniac. We almost crashed into some trees, some old ladies who were crossing the road and some guy. The guy started yelling at us so Ash yelled back. " If you don't like how I drive, stay off the sidewalk you ass!" Then after a few more times almost dying, we arrived. Where?

Some kind of diner/karaoke restaurant thing. What, Fang heard Max sing in the shower and apparently it was really good (the question is, was he in the shower with her?) and we all heard Ash sing when Alice forced her to play the wii singing game, she sang so well. Anyway so we arrived and me and Max ran out screaming "LAND!" and Fang ran out without screaming (what a party pooper) and Ash just ran after us confused. But then since we're so damn stupid we all ran into the diner wall. We walked back one step, rubbing our foreheads and I held out an arm for Ash to take, which she did and then me and her walked into the diner as if we were members of the royal family.

We heard Max snort and we felt the stares from the people around us but we couldn't care less. Me and Ash sat down in a booth at the back and Max and Fang were at the booth next to ours. After awhile Max gathered up enough courage to go up and sing. She sang I want you by Kelly Clarkson to Fang. Awwww thats so cute! Then Ash went up and sang Playing God by Paramore and then she sang Crazier by Taylor Swift, she got an enormous applause then came down from the stage and sat down at the table.

"-That was amazing Ash!

-Thanks, I sang it for you, you know.

-You sang me Playing God ? Aww thanks so much that's so sweet, you too.

-What? No, the second song.

-Oh… Thanks." She smiled and then I kissed her, she kissed me back. After a bit I slid my tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Her mouth opened slightly and I slipped my tongue into her mouth. She smiled against my mouth. Which made me smile.

Max POV

Ash sang amazingly then walked down to her table while I was resting my head on Fangs shoulder, poking my sundae. Suddenly, out of the blue Fang said 'eeeew' extremely childishly. I turned my head towards where he was pointing and I swear I nearly barfed at the sight. It was Iggy and Ash in the middle of a full make out session.

"-It's actually pretty disgusting to see your cousin and one of your best friends making out… What time is it?

-Uhhh… 11:30pm

-Shit Farts! We have to be home by 11:45 for truth or dare!

-Which means we have to break up the make-out fest.

-Ugh why us? You pull Igs while I grab Ash. Ok?

-Yup." Here goes nothing. I quickly grabbed Ash and walked towards the door and she started struggling of course. I looked back and saw Fang mostly succeeding to pull Iggy out.

"-Maaax, we weren't finished yet!

-We need to go, Truth or dare.

-Oh, ok then. " She finally stopped struggling but I think Iggy thought I drugged her… Oh well. We pushed them into the back seats and then we jumped into the front.

Fang drove _normally _home. We walked in and for the first time after they made out I saw them in the light Ash's lipstick was messy and Iggy's lips were purple. I smothered a laugh.

Mum was first to run in followed by the Cullens then the Flock. Mum took one glance at Ash and Igs and started yelling at them about if they did anymore than kiss she would kill them. Once she finished, we sat down in a circle in the living room.

"I'll start!" Ash yelled. "Fang, truth or dare?" He thought for a bit… "Dare." Ash smiled an evil smile.

"I dare you to dance the full Single Ladies by Beyonce dance: with leotard." He groaned while everyone else laughed. "Fang, you can do the dance tomorrow if you want, it'll be a good start to the morning." Ash added while Fang nodded sadly.

People got dared to do some other stupid things and Fang got back et Ash by making her play the guitar while singing. But we had to go to the Cullen's house because no one but them had a guitar and theirs was at their house so we were staying the night at their house. She sung Josey by Hey Monday, which wasn't half bad judging by the fact that she hadn't played the guitar before… Plus she got a few Cullen fans during the song. We watched a few movies like The Spongebob movie (Ash, Gazzy and Angel's choice), Saw which had no one screaming but Angel and Gazzy had to go to bed at the middle and some Ed Wood films which had everyone laughing at the fake-ness. In the middle of one of the Harry Potters (can't remember which) the un-dead people in the house fell asleep.

*The Next Morning*

Alice POV

"Go on Fang!" Zephyr whined.

"Come on, Hurry up I wanna go to Cali before there's to many people!" Kat yelled at him. Yes, she decided to go to California on her on so she's leaving this morning and coming back tonight.

"Fine!" Nick yelled. I know what you're thinking, he gets convinced easily but no, he doesn't, it took about 3 hours for him to get on with it but I decided to spare you of them.

The music got turned on by Ella and he stood up and the towel that was hiding his leotard fell off and then he started to dance. So in the end we were all laughing our knickers off, Zephyr even peed himself. After about 15 minutes we calmed down but still let out an occasional chuckle.

"Well, off I go. Bye!" Kat said, grabbed her bag and ran out.

"-How is she even going? Is she flying?

-You could say that.

-Ah! Gotta love first class!" We all turned our heads towards Total. Who had just spoken!

"Total!" The whole Bella's step family yelled.

"-What!… Oh… Sorry.

-Ugh!

-Wait so you guys have a talking dog? That's awesome!" Ah, Emmet, always the idiot.

So Total told us his story, but I could tell he was leaving out details. When he was done Esme and Bella grabbed him in a giant hug and squeezed him to death.

So the whole afternoon we did some random and boring stuff, all annoyed that Kat was swimming and having fun in Cali. But by midnight we were really worried though, because she wasn't back. Finally around one in the morning, when Jeff was going insane, we heard a loud knock at the door. I ran like a maniac to go answer it and opened it.

"-Kat! Where the freak were y-JACOB! You broke the treaty!

-I had to, I was doing my rounds and saw this in the middle of the forest. So it's pretty much an emergency." He said while looking sadly at what he was holding.

I looked down and saw a bruised, broken and almost dead Kat.

She had an enormous scratch over her right eye, a bloody nose, a big bruise on her cheek, she was… paler than us, her arms and legs were bruised and scratched, one of her legs was even broken, her shirt was ripped over her ribs and the scratch underneath was so deep you could see the bone, she had a knife in her heart but I could still hear a heartbeat going fine coming from her and WINGS! One of which looked broken! So naturally, I screamed.

**Okay, Don't kill me. She might be okay. But in the next chapter we will learn more about her past.**

**I'll try to update ASAP but as said before, I'm leaving to go to scotland for awhile without a computer so, yeah.**

**I hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

When bird-kids move to Forks

Chapter 9

I still don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight but I do own Max's cousin : Ash

Fang POV

Alice ran to get the door when it rang to stop us from panicking, as fast as possible. We all ran to her as fast as we could (sadly that meant we were behind the vamps) when we heard her scream. We were met with a man holding a body and Alice staring at it with a horrified look on her face.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked her, putting a hand on her arm. He then looked at the body with the same look as Alice, then turned to Carlisle. "You may want to take a look." He said, terrified. Carlisle then tilted his head slightly, then walked forwards until he could see who or what the body was. He looked at it, and his eyebrows shot up onto his forehead. "Edward, go get my medical equipment from upstairs. Esme, Max, Nick, stop Tiffany, Zephyr and Ariel from looking. Jeff, umm, do try and stay calm. Other than that, Jeff stay with me. And Rose, Emmet, I know you won't like it, but entertain Jacob. Now you all go into the living room. I must work here. She cannot be moved here." He ordered. Usually, I wouldn't take orders but I had a feeling the kids shouldn't see this.

"Fang. I already know." Angel looked up at me, tears streaming down her face. Oh jeez. "Just, still don't look sweetie." I told her, picking her up and holding her head to my shoulder so she couldn't see. Max hid Nudge's head in her stomach while hugging her and Esme was trying to stop Gazzy from peeking even if he wasn't gonna give up. Max looked up at him with a stern look and he stopped and let Esme usher him into the living room, followed by Max and me. Jasper then led in a traumatized Alice. Rose, Emmett and 'Jacob' followed annoyed faces. And then Edward walked in when he came back. We heard the door close and Iggy let out a sob. Suddenly it clicked. _Shit. _It was Ash. After about 15 minutes of no talking at all, 'Jacob' broke the silence.

"Umm yeah so I got a few questions. 1-Who is she? 2-Who are _you_? And 3- Why does she have wings?" Max glared. I guess she got it too.

"1-Who are _you_? 2- Where did you find her? And 3-Why are you so stupid?" She answered back coldly. Oooh. You just got served. He was shocked, judging by his stupid facial expression.

"His name is Jacob Black. He found her in the woods. He was in the woods because because he was doing his rounds. His rounds are he looks for vampires because vampires are his tribe's enemy. He's a werewolf. Don't freak like you do when you see or hear a werewolf. He's a good one. And Max he was just born stupid." Angel sniffled from my shoulder. Everyone who didn't know her power just stared at her in awe. Max nodded her head at Angel in thanks.

"Okay. What the hell did the creepy little girl just do? And what's wrong with the tall blonde? God, humans are so confusing!" Jacob yelled. "SHUT THE HELL UP JACOB!" Iggy was standing at the door and boy was he pissed even if you could see that his eyes were all puffed up from sobbing. "We. Are. Trying. To get a god damned knife out of Ash's chest without her dying in the process so SHUT UP!" He yelled the last bit then stormed out. We were all silent. Gee. I looked at Max with the "tell them the story" look. She nodded. "Well it all started 14 years ago. Scientists…." Max said. **(A/N I put the dots 'cuz i'm not reciting the whole story, even if it would fill up my chapter)**

After about an hour of us telling them the story, they were all staring at us. "Sooo, yeah." Max finished. "Wait so, your real names are your nicknames?" Emmett asked. "Yeah." Gazzy answered nervously.

"That's so awesome!" He muttered."I want to choose my name." Which earned him an elbow in the stomach from Rosalie. Suddenly from the hall we heard two gasps, a laugh of relief and a mutter of "impossible". We all looked at each other than rushed out. We tried to ignore the fact that the carpet had soaked up all the blood and saw Ash, sitting up, one hand fingering the scar over her eye, that will always be there for the rest of her life and the other hand pressing against where the knife was plunged and that's now covered with bandages. "Wait, what?" Every one that was in the living room asked is sync.

Ash looked up. "What, what?" she asked. "You were… were dying, you… you had a knife in your heart! You…" Carlisle stuttered. "Hmmm…" She hummed, eyes closed, deep in thought. Her eyes flew open and she tried to shoot up to grab something but Carlisle was faster and he pushed her back down, "Oh no, you aren't going anywhere until you're 100%." He said sternly. She raised an eyebrow and looked around.

"So... i'm gonna live on your hall carpet?" She asked. He obviously hadn't thought that through. "Anyway that's not the point. I need to go see someone. At least call him." "And who would that be?" Iggy asked.

"My god father." She answered. "No need, no need. I am right here." A voice said from behind and Ash's eyes widened.

**So? Was it good? Or was it shit? Tell me in a review!**

**In case you hadn't noticed, i've changed my name to Rainbow Lilies.**

**I'm sorry for the lateness of this chappie, i'll try to update soon. 3**


	10. Chapter AN about the story

Oh, god you guys must be so pissed at me for posting way too many A/Ns…

BUT YOU HAVE TO READ THIS AND I NEED YOU TO ANSWER! PLEEEEAAASE!

I am thinking about what should happen next! So I am so sorry for not updating for so long!But I need to ask you something about the future of When Bird-Kids Move To Forks... I want to make this story a cross-over of three books. So could you tell me if you know/like the Harry Potter series?

It would be good if I can add it in, because the way I was originally going to end this story, would have been complete shit. But I have a whole plan for this story with Harry Potter in it. And i'm asking you if I can do this because I don't want to loose any readers and if you don't like the Harry Potter series then I will not add it in (I mean unless if everyone else thinks it's brilliant idea to add it in, then i'm very sorry then I will add it in).

:) I thank you if you take the time to actually read and/or give me a response about this.

Send me a review with your thoughts… or might I might add a poll onto my profile… You know what? Just answer me with whichever. Either way, what you say will be counted.

3 Rainbow Lilies


	11. Chapter 11

When bird-kids move to Forks 

Chapter 11

The first chappie with the HP addition :D

I still don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight or Harry Potter but I do own Max's cousin : Ash

Ash's POV

My eyes widened when I heard a familiar voice. "Remus?" I asked. While turning around. I eyed him, still the same light brown hair, pale skin, thin mustache and scars cutting across his face…. But still. Could be a fraud. "First time we met?" I asked him and an even larger smile than before appeared on his face.

"I'm proud of you my dear." He answered. I frowned. "Answer the question." I growled impatiently.

"The second day you met your mother." He answered. I smiled. "I would run up to hug you but Carlisle won't let me." I said, glaring at Carlisle.

Wait a second. "… Don't you mean parents instead of Mother? And who's the man you brought with you?" I asked eying the other man, who had long silver hair and a long silver beard. His wrinkly face looked kind but you never know. He had a long crooked nose that held up his half moon spectacles. Which behind the glasses hid a pair of wise, piercing blue eyes that were filled with kindness, curiosity and surprise. He was also wearing sky blue robes. Wait, robes? WTF?

Remus smiled. "No I don't mean parents, see your mother remarried another man when your father went off to Azkaban. Your father was falsely accused of course. We are still trying to convince the Ministry though. And I know this man cannot be your father, I was joking. This man is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts and good friend of me and your father. He wanted to meet you, so I brought him along." He said. When he was done Dumbledore smiled and nodded to me. "Nice to finally meet you Kaspar." he said. "You too." I said, confused. Hold the phone. Azkaban? Ministry? Hogwarts? Whaaa? "Whats an Azkaban? And what Ministry? And what's a hog wart?" I asked as Gazzy, Iggy and Emmett smothered a laugh at the name, earning Iggy and Gazzy a smack upside the head from Max and Emmett an elbow in the stomach from Rose. "Owwwww…" They all whined, making me giggle.

"Azkaban is a prison. The Ministry of Magic is where our Minister is." No duh" And Hogwarts is a school." My godfather answered.

"I don't believe we've met. My name is Remus Lupin, Ash's godfather and you know who Albus is because I just introduced him. And you are…" He asked.

"Maximum Ride. Ash's cousin. This is Fang my boyfriend. Iggy, Ash's boyfriend. Nudge, Gazzy and Angel our 'siblings'. And these are Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Bella. Our and that idiot is Jacob. In fact he can leave now" Max said sticking out her hand while glaring at Jacob making him run away.

Wait, she's being polite apart from with Jake but thats normal... And telling the truth? What the hell has happened to the world? Angel giggled. "She saw how trusting you were and how you told the truth to them and decided they were all right." She said with a wide smile. I smiled back. "Oh. That explains it."

"How did you know that Angel?" Dumbledore asked. "I can read minds, so can Edward." She answered sweetly. "Hmmmmm…" He hummed, surprised.

"Anyway, just wanted to make sure you were okay and save you from dying. Oh, do you still have Puff?" Remus asked. I smiled.

"Yeah. Why? Oh, and what do you mean by save me from dying?" I asked. "Because, you know that gold chain around its neck, it was your fathers. Puff was a present from your mother and the chain was a present from your father. And I mean that I Albus did something to your wound to prevent you from dying before that guy that found you could bring you to a doctor." He said.

"Oh…" I said nodding. "Bye. Oh and if you ever need anything during the summer, go to number 4 Privet Drive, London. Jesus, I can't believe i'm actually sending my goddaughter to that house." Wait, What?" Oh, don't worry its not a crack house, its my deceased friends sister's house. But if its not during the summer, call for Dumbledore." He said starting towards.

"NO!" I yelled, running up and over to Remus and jumping to hug him. Yeah! I got past Carlisle! Woo! "Don't leave! Can't you stay, just for a bit? And why can't I just call for you? Oh and what's my father's name? So that if I like his last name I could change mine to his." I asked hurrily, scared that he would before I could ask.

He chuckled. "No, i'm sorry, I can't stay. I have to work, you know. You must call for Dumbledore. He will always know where you are, therefore making it easier to get to you. And your father's name is Sirius. Sirius Black. Or Padfoot. He responds to both.I'm sure he'd be overjoyed if you took his last name." He answered before squeezing me one last time before setting me down.

Gee. Sirius Black. Like Jacob Black? Whatever. Black. Thats awesome. It's settled.

I'm now Kaspar Ash Black. Awesomest name ever, I think.

"Bye Ash. Hope I can come and see you soon." He said.

"How would you always know where I am? I mean really, stalker much." I asked Dumbledore, to which he chuckled.

"I too can read not in the same way. Goodbye . I'll see you soon." He said before following my godfather out the door as me, the Cullens and the Flock said goodbye.

"What a crazy old man." I muttered after hearing a muffled pop from outside. Everyone else nodded, agreeing with me.

"What's a Puff?" Bella asked. I laughed. "Puff. Puff the magic duckling, to be precise. He's the duck plush toy my mother gave me n my 9th birthday." I said, still laughing. Followed by a few 'Ohh' s from everyone.

After a bit of silence, Carlisle started to examine my wounds, which were now completely closed. Iggy was hugging me and he kept on asking me if I was okay, which I was. I also asked Alice, now that she recovered, if she could go get Puff from my room, which she did and I got the chain off of his neck and put it on myself. Well that was too much excitement for me to bear. So after a few more minutes, I fell asleep in Iggy's lap.

**So? Do you like how I added HP into the story? **

**Was it good? Or was it a load of complete crap?**

**Tell me in a review! All you have to do is click that button down there.**

** 3 RainbowLilies **


	12. Chapter 12

When bird-kids move to Forks 

Chapter 12

I still don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight or Harry Potter but I do own Max's cousin : Ash

Ash POV

I sat up and groaned, bringing my hand up to my head and feeling the scar over my eye. It's still there. Still there after two years… Guess its permanent if it hasn't disappeared yet. I looked around, making sure I was still in the same place I fell asleep at; a little, dark alleyway in London.

I must look like a mess . I had gotten changed out of my party dress Alice gave me (I still kept it, its one of the memories I brought with me.) and managed to scrub off the make-up thanks to all the rain here in England. My blue ripped and faded skinny jeans, my slightly-too-big-for-me grey zip up hoodie, my dark purple t-shirt underneath and my neon/lime green converses were filthy (I had managed to keep my Pikachu rain jacket in an okay state) not to mention my hair and skin. My cheeks were tear stained, I was happy my eyes weren't puffy anymore though. I didn't need a mirror to know all these things, they were obvious.

What the hell am I talking about and what am I doing here, in London, without the flock, without Ig-Him. Well…

_Flashback_

_I was happily walking down the hall of the Cullen's house to the kitchen for a refill of root beer._

_It was my 13th birthday and we were celebrating it. Yup, it was August the 14th._

_It's been a year since i've been with the flock, with Iggy. Today I had gotten a guitar, a beautiful black guitar which faded into a blood red around the edges from all the Cullens (they were fed with me being at their house almost 24/7 teaching myself how to play with __their__ guitar), a ton of cash from Dr.M, Charlie, Bella and the flock and finally from Iggy, I had gotten a beautiful silver chain necklace which had a small heart composed of ton of little bits of different types of gemstones of different colors. It made a magnificent rainbow heart. _

_Anyway so I was walking down the hall for some soda when I saw it. Iggy was making out with another girl. I dropped the glass I was holding and Iggy and the girl (who I recognized as Lauren) turned their heads and Iggy's eyes widened._

_I turned and ran back to the living room, tears rolling down my cheeks uncontrollably. Boy was I glad Alice put waterproof mascara on me._

_I gathered all my things as quickly as I could, sobbing silently. I threw all my money into my guitar car with my guitar and snapped it shut. I opened the small red box that held the necklace, opened it and held the little heart between my hands just sort of staring at it. By now everyone had noticed me, the music had stopped, everyone was staring. I knew it without having to look up to check._

_I could hear Iggy trying to get to me but couldn't help but stop and stare, wondering what I was gonna do to the poor little rainbow heart._

_I stared at it a bit more, then I finally decided. I snapped it in half. Everyone gasped. But now, the heart looked even more like mine than it had before: __Broken__. _

_The two halves were hanging limply by their silver little loops that were holding them onto the chain._

_I put the necklace on, as a symbol of heart break and turned around, clutching my guitar case._

_I looked sadly at my family and friends through my blurry eyes._

_"Goodbye, I guess… I'll come back, I'll come see you… Someday. Max, i'll call soon to explain. I'll miss you." Then I ran to the door. I looked back, quickly, before running out. I saw Max look at Iggy and frown then shake her head, throwing her hands in the air and sighing. She had seen Iggy's shiny purple lips. How did she know it wasn't me you're probably thinking… My lipstick is bright red._

_I flew to the house and into my room through the window. I quickly threw some hoodies, two or three pairs of jeans, a couple t-shirts, two pairs of converses, underclothes, socks, my iPod, my phone, their chargers and a hair brush into a backpack. I grabbed my pocket knife and scraped __**'bye 3' **__into the wood of my bed and looked around my room one last time as I slid my knife into my bag and sighed. _

_Why did he have to do this? My life was almost perfect, I hadn't seen any erasers since I was stabbed last year, I had a perfect family and great friends. But Iggy had to ruin it. I grabbed my pikatchu jacket as I ran out the door. Sadly by now, Iggy had caught up to me. He grabbed my arm. "I'm sorry…. Please?" He pleaded. I gulped and looked down. "…No." I croaked as I pulled away my arm. _

_I did a running start and took off to the airport. I landed around the side of the airport and ran inside, slipping on my jacket and carrying my backpack and guitar case. I bought a ticket on the first flight to london with my birthday money. I felt very much like an idiot in my little black dress, silver gladiators and see through cardigan and a black rose in my hair which was tied up in a messy bun, but it doesn't matter I just need to go incase Ig-Him tries to come after me. I got onto the plane with no problem thanks to Dr.M and Jeb who managed to get me and the flock some passports with our fake names._

_After a loooong flight listening to music (seriously how did so many sad songs get on my iPod, really, Nudge did you __have__ to use __**my **__iPod instead of yours?) I got out of the airport and it started raining so I scrubbed off my makeup, pulled up my pikatchu hood then ran into the subways for cover. I sat down and got out my guitar due to boredom and started playing. Tons of people crowded around and threw money into my guitar case to join in with the 2 cents left from Dr.M._

_Later that night I called Max told her where I was, told her I was okay blahblahblah. I also said goodbye to everyone (except Iggy). The hardest were Angel, Nudge and Ella because they were crying uncontrollably, also Esme and Max being motherly as well as Emmett and Gazzy being brotherly and over-protective (it was so cute…)…._

_end flashback_

Yeah so since then i've been performing in the subways to buy my meals. I don't need to worry about buying clothes because I only grew about a quarter of an inch and my clothes were already a bit too big for me anyway.

You're probably wondering why I came to London, not France or Italy? Well i've come looking for either Dad, Remus or my 'cousin'. Who's my cousin, you may ask (stop asking so many questions!). It's a guy called Harry Potter. He's my cousin because my dad, his dad and Remus considered themselves as brothers therefore we're cousins. In fact, today, I decided to go see Harry sort of ask him if I could stay a bit… Only… Okay yeah a while… Until september 1st, because Dumbledore (you know the guy who looks sort of like Gandalf) sent me a letter (by owl. It's so awesome) saying that i'm a witch and that I was accepted into his school: Hogwarts, a wizarding school. Harry goes there, Remus and Dad went there and Dumbledore went there too. My MOM even went there. Anyway so Dumbledore bought me all the books and stuff all I need to buy are robes and a wand.

Yeah so back to now. What day is it? I think it's my birthday today… I walked back up the alley lugging my stuff up with me and went into a grocers store. I grabbed an apple and a banana and bought them then Walked into a Starbucks and ordered something strong. (won't tell you what it was :P) I chugged down my coffee and ate my fruit quickly then did a running start down the alleyway then into the sky and to my next destination:

Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England

**Okay lemme just add some things. **

_**IMPORTANT : **_

**Ash's mom was a muggleborn and she met Sirius at Hogwarts.**

**Ash is two weeks younger than Harry .**

**Ash still sort of loves Iggy but also hates him for breaking her heart.**

**Ash is now 14 and will be starting at Hogwarts in her 4th year with Harry.**

**And…. Yeah I can't remember anymore. xD**

**Did you like it? Hope you did. ^^**

** 3 RainbowLilies **


	13. Chapter 13

When bird-kids move to Forks

Chapter 13

Anything thats in italic in this chapter is the name of a brand that I do not own

I still don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight or Harry Potter but I do own Max's cousin : Ash

**Ash POV**

Okay... I just wanna say that Remus and Dumbledore told Harry who/what I am, so i'm not just gonna arrive at his door and say:

"Yo! I'm your cousin, Ash. I also have wings! Can I live with you until term starts? Thanks!" and barge right in.

Remus also told Harry that I might have to come stay with him at some point... Though he probably didn't think it would be today that I would stop by.

Anyways… I pulled out a map from my bag as I landed gracefully in a forest near a street. I walked out to the street to look at the name, see if I was near Privet Drive… Turns out i'm on Privet Drive, now I just have to look for the house number 4.

I could feel their neighbors looking at me through their snobby little windows with their fancy little eyeballs as I walked up number 4's driveway. I knocked on the door with the neighbors's stares burning into my back.

I heard some clomping and then the door opened hastily. It revealed a short blond boy who looked like he was about the size of a baby whale.

"Hello…" I said still staring at him. "…Can I talk to Harry?" I asked as a small and thin, black haired boy, my age ran down the stairs. I'm guessing he's Harry, he looks like the description Remus gave me.

The blond boy stared at the black haired one then called (very) loudly "DAAAAAAAAD!" I jumped slightly as the sound came out of nowhere and muttered some curse words to myself.

A grey haired man with a mustache who was slightly taller than the blond but pretty much the same size stomped out of what i'm guessing is the kitchen, eating _Ben & Jerry's _directly out of the pot.

"Who is it Dudley?" he asked as I held back a laugh- I mean i'm not one to judge but come on, who names their kid 'Dudley'? It sounds like they just stuck a load of letters together and the result became the kid's name.

"She wants to talk to him." He said, staring at Harry. The kid's dad looked surprised and smirked.

"Tell her no and close the door. She's probably one of those freaks." He said, slouching back into the kitchen licking his spoon. Ok, What the hell? I didn't do anything!… yet.

"What the hell? I just came and asked if I could talk to your nephew and you call me a freak? What's wrong with you? Are you out of your fricking mind?" I said, raising my voice. I could sense more and more neighbors staring.

Dudley and 'Daddy Whale' both jumped and I saw Harry grin at me and I grinned back.

"Close the door Dudley!" Daddy Whale yelled but I caught the door with my foot. I held back a swear word as the door smashed into my foot.

"I heard that you guys **hate**the unusual…. I'll show you unusual…. and also make sure you guys are despised by your neighbors…" I started, grinning as Baby and Daddy whale's **(love that nickname) **eyes widened and Harry snickered. I pretended to have received a punch and 'flew' onto the ground, holding my jaw. I knew for a fact all the snobby neighbors were watching the scene in shock. They thought Daddy Whale had punched me, which was exactly what I wanted.

"Shut up boy! And you, you girl, come in, QUICKLY" He growled angrily. I stood up, dusted myself off and walked in, happy my plan had worked. Daddy Whale growled as I walked past him to talk to Harry.

"I'm gonna guess your Ash… you inherited his anger management problems." he grinned.

"Did I?…. Umm… Did Remus tell you what it would mean if I came here?" I asked.

"Yeah… that you would have to come stay with me until term starts again and that Dumbledore finally found you." He said "except… we may not have to stay here until the beginning of term… you see my friend, Ron, invited me to the Quidditch World Cup and he has a spare ticket because his Mum isn't going… I'll ask him if you can come as well."

"Awesome! But… What's Quidditch?" I asked. He was about to respond when-

"He'll tell you that later, girl. But answer me this, who are you and what do you want?" Daddy whale asked, pulling me into their snobby living room. I really have to ask what his real name is…

"I'm Ash, Harry's cousin, SiriusBlack's daughter. And I need to stay here a while until I go to Hogwarts." I said, happy that he looked absolutely scared out of his mind. Remus had told me that Harry had told him that the Dursley's are terrified of Sirius. And horrified at the thought of magic.

"O-Okay, y-you can s-stay… but you have to leave with Harry to this Kiddich or whatever its called… and… you have to stay in the cupboard under the stairs." He said, obviously proud of himself for having invented the conditions that quickly.

"I believe it's called Quidditch…and I guess I don't mind sleeping there… i've slept in worse places… Let me just go tell Dad!" I said, skipping out of the room, trying to hide my evil grin. Harry was silently laughing in the corridor unnoticed by his uncle, and Daddy Whale looked traumatized.

"Actually you can stay in Harry's room!" He called after me. I walked back into the living room.

"Ok… And uh, what's your name? I keep on calling you 'Daddy Whale' in my mind… I mean it suits you and all, but I don't think you like it as much as me…" I said, grinning. He looked absolutely livid, his already pink face turned a reddish purple.

"VERNON! MY NAME IS VERNON DURSLEY!" he yelled, spit flying every where which made me happy I wasn't still in the room, I would have been covered in Whale spit otherwise.

"WHATEVER WHALEY!" I yelled back, climbing the stairs with Harry, both of us laughing.

We walked into Harry's room. "You don't mind me sleeping here, do you Harry? I won't take up too much space, i'll sleep on the floor…" I started rambling.

"Ash, calm down. I don't mind. And we'll make a temporary mattress with blankets for you to sleep on. Because you won't  be sleeping directly on the floor. Besides we're leaving tomorrow at five anyway. You only need to sleep here for one night." He said "Now, wanna know if you can come to the Quidditch world cup? We're gonna have to write to Ron. You're lucky that you didn't arrive later because I was just writing him a letter now."

"Cool, but… does he know who I am?"

"He has absolutely no idea… Remus told me about you by letter this summer. I'll just say you're my cousin and that we'll explain when we're there." He said, taking out his quill and some ink.

"Wait… Wizards write with quills? And ink? On parchment? Weird…"

"Why, what do you write with?"

"With a ballpoint pen, on paper, like normal people." I said laughing and he joined in. "Well you're gonna have to learn to write with a quill and ink to go to Hogwarts."

Then, he started writing:

_**Ron, it's okay, the Muggles said I can come. But, I have a cousin who just arrived to stay with me (i'll explain when we're at the Burrow), can she come as well? I don't want to leave her here with them.**_

_**See you at five o'clock tomorrow, Can't wait.**_

_**Harry **_

He slipped the letter into an envelope and called over a Snowy white owl who was flying around the ceiling lamp, and attached the letter to her leg. "To Ron, okay?" he told her, she bit his finger lightly and she flew out the window.

"Her name's Hedwig" He told me as I watched her fly away. "Wizards send letters via owls. They don't have phones, computers or any other electronics, so they communicate by letters."

"Awesome!" I said, surprised.

"Do you have your school stuff?" He asked "Otherwise we have to go with Ron's mum to Diagon Alley."

"I have nothing, yet… but Sirius gave me quite a bit wizarding money via Remus when he came to see me." I told him.

"Okay… We have to go with Mrs. Weasley then… so what should we do until Hedwig comes back?" He asked me.

"I don't want to be rude or anything but I haven't eaten a square meal for a year so…"

"Oh- Yeah! Sure! Come on… then we can go to the play park on Wisteria Walk if you like." I accepted and we walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Get out of kitchen boy… girl… Anyway, get out!" yelled Vernon-Whale.

"But I haven't eaten a full meal in a year! I've just been buying whatever I can! At least let me have a pot of _Ben & Jerry's_!… And a spoon." I said.

He grabbed a pot (there was tons) from the freezer and kept on muttering stuff to himself as he chucked the ice cream and the spoon at me, probably hoping that it would fall and I wouldn't get to eat it.

I looked over the counter into the living room, where Dudley was watching TV and eating chips. I also noticed a piano I hadn't noticed before.

"Woah, you have a piano!" I exclaimed, putting down the _Ben & Jerry's _and going towards it.

"Don't touch that! It's an Antique!" Daddy whale yelled after me, but I didn't care. I sat down at the bench and lifted the fall board. I pushed a few keys down as Harry was arguing with Vernon to let me look at it. I started playing.

**There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles**

**Same old, tired place lonely place**

**Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy**

**Vanished when I saw your face**

**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**

**Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette**

**Starts to make its way to me**

**The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks**

**Like passing notes in secrecy**

**And it was enchanting to meet you**

**All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

**I was enchanted to meet you**

**The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?**

**I wonder 'til I'm wide awake**

**Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door**

**I'd open up and you would say**

**It was enchanting to meet you**

**All I know is I was enchanted to meet you**

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

**I was enchanted to meet you**

**This is me praying that**

**This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends**

**My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again**

**These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon**

**I was enchanted to meet you**

**Please don't be in love with someone else**

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

**Please don't be in love with someone else**

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

**I was enchanted to meet you**

**Please don't be in love with someone else**

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

They were both standing there in shock. "Y-you can sing… **And **play the piano?" Vernon stuttered.

"Well, obviously… otherwise I wouldn't have been able to do that." I said, standing up and walking over to my ice cream.

"Would you play something to impress these 'friends' of Harry's… Make them know who's the boss between the freaks and the normal humans?" He asked, looking like he would kick me out if I said no, with or without Sirius being my dad.

"I guess so. But not to show them who's boss or whatever you said. Just because I like playing the piano." I said, walking outside, eating the _Ben & Jerry's _with Harry on my tail.

"You're good at the piano." He said. "Thanks."

Me and Harry arrived at the play park and I shared the ice cream with him on the swings.

"So like what kind of person are you? You know like… prankster, nerd, geek, bully, slut, … Sorry this probably sounds weird but I don't know you much and I want to know you… like a sibling." He said grinning at his joke.

I snicker and mulled this question over. I'd never really thought about it… "You already know i'm sort of the musician… I can play the guitar, the drums and the guitar. Apart from that, I guess i'm sort of a geek… like I play _World Of Warcraft, Zelda, Mario_ and stuff (when I can). I'm mostly a prankster though… I like pyrotechnics as well. What about you and your friends?"

"One of my friends is a bit of a know it all and spends most of her time in the library… That's Hermione. Ron is more of a Quidditch fan, eats a lot and doesn't listen much in class. I am the seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and I try to pay attention in class, though I don't always succeed. Us three are mostly trouble-makers and adventurers. Ron has loads of siblings. There's Bill and Charlie, i've never met them; there's Percy who was the Gryffindor Prefect, Headboy and he's also ambitious, annoying one. Then, there's Fred and George, they're twins and real big pranksters, you'll like them I think and become their friends quickly; then there's Ron and finally there's Ginny, their only sister. You recognize the Weasley's easily because of their flaming red hair and their freckles…" He said.

"…Where did you learn to play all those instruments, anyway?"

"Well, back where I used to live. There was a family who lived near us, who we became friends with. One of them, Edward knew how to play the piano, so he taught me how to play a few songs and the rest of the songs I learned by myself. Then there was Emmett, a big fan of loud noises, he taught me to play the drums. I then taught myself how to play the guitar at their house. Other than them there's Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and their adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme."

Our conversation continued with us asking questions about each other. I ended up telling Harry my whole story and Harry told me his.

When we knew each other as if we were really related, we noticed Hedwig coming towards us with a new letter around her ankle. She landed on the bench not far from the slide and we went to greet her. Harry untied the letter from her leg and she nipped his finger happily.

The letter read:

_**Mum said your cousin can come. It was good you asked so quickly, we were just about to sell the ticket, Mum received it and read it right before handing the ticket to the bloke.**_

_**You'd better explain who she is when you come. Hermione's already here, and, of course, she's wondering if your cousin's a spy and she keeps trying to owl Dumbledore. But I keep on telling her you're not an idiot and that Dumbledore probably already knows your cousin. Anyway, See you tomorrow at five.**_

_** Ron**_

As me and Harry headed back, he explained Quidditch to me. Quidditch sounds pretty awesome. We were just arriving on Privet Drive when a silver car pulled into the driveway of number 4.

"Uh-Oh, My aunt's back… We should stay outside and let Uncle Vernon tell her about you..."

"We'll be fine…What's her name?"

"Petunia. She was my mums sister… But she's non-magical, a muggle." I kept quiet.

Petunia walked into the house. When we were walking up the driveway, we heard Dada Whale and Petunia yelling.

"Why should she be staying with us, Vernon?"

"BECAUSE SHE'S THE BOY'S GODFATHER'S DAUGHTER!"

"B-Black's dau-daughter?" she whispered.

"Yes. Besides, she's leaving with him tomorrow."

We walked through the door and into the living room, where everyone except Harry stared at me.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh Hi?" I said awkwardly. Suddenly my phone started ringing.

**It's been a really really messed up week**

**Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter**

**And my girlfriend went and cheated on me**

**She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her**

**La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la**

"Well are you gonna answer the phone or not?" Vernon asked, annoyed.

"Actually, no, because it's my ex, trying to get me to go back to him so, no, i'm not gonna answer the frickin' phone, he's been trying to contact me ever since the day I left." Of course, now, Harry already knew all this and had already promised to kill Iggy (being the overprotective older cousin he is), therefore hadn't said anything.

"You're 13 and you're already dealing with that?" Petunia butted in, shocked.

"14, today. And yeah… Anyway, i'm hungry!"

"You just ate a whole pot of _Ben & Jerry's_!"

"I shared it with Harry, and besides you seriously think a tub of ice cream can fill up a girl who hasn't eaten a real meal for a year?"

"Ugh. Just… here. Eat it upstairs, then bed!" He ordered, throwing me a box of cheerios.

"I don't like _cheerios_!" I complained, hiding it in my bag behind my back so that he wouldn't see.

"Ugh! Here!" He threw me a family pack of _Pringles_, then pushed me and Harry out the living room, into the corridor then locked the door. "And shut up, Dudley's sleeping!" He said through the wall.

"Here." I muttered taking out the _Cheerios_ and handing them to Harry.

"No, I don't need them, you have them." He whispered back.

"No, I take them, I don't want to eat everything right in front of you while you have nothing besides… I really don't like _cheerios_." I told him in a whisper, shoving the packet in his hands as we walked up the stairs. In the end he finally accepted the goddamn _cheerios _and we walked into his room.

We started taking down tons of blankets from the top of his wardrobe and laying them out onto the floor for me to sleep on, one more for the pillow and one last one for the cover. I walked into the bathroom to change into my PJ's (black sweat pants and a way too big grey t-shirt with a neon green frog on it) and walked out. I threw my clothes into my bag once I was back in Harry's room. I threw my hair into a (really) messy ponytail. We ate our food and I slid under the covers.

Harry was already in his bed. He took off his glasses and put them onto his bedside table.

"Ummm Harry? I sometimes talk and/or scream while I sleep… Ever since the school. If I do scream or talk just shake or kick me or something and i'll wake up… okay?" I said, a bit embarrassed

"I understand why… with the things you must have seen-"(I refused to speak of them to him)"-I'd probably be screaming as well… Goodnight. Sleep until whenever you want." He said. "Oh, and Ash? Happy Birthday."

"Thanks. Goodnight, Harry." As soon as my head touched the pillow I was asleep…. I hadn't slept anywhere comfy since I was 13.

******_**several hours later**_******

"Ash, wake up!- Wake up! It's 1:00 pm." I sat up, sleepily. I knew they were only coming to get us at 5 o'clock, so I didn't need to hurry up. I asked Harry to get out while I walked into his bathroom and took a hot shower. I dried myself off and walked back into his room.

I grabbed a pair of denim shorts that were scratched up; some sheer black tights; a dark purple long sleeved sweater and my Pikatchu jacket. I threw them on and I undid my ponytail, slid on some white (the only white item of clothing I own… the cleanest item of clothing I own as well) and quickly put on some black eyeliner (eyeliner is the only makeup I am willing to wear).

I threw my PJ's into my bag, threw my bag over my shoulder and walked down the stairs, into the living room.

Most of the day was spent by Harry telling me what Hogwarts is like and what Wizarding people do different than muggles. He told me about the four Hogwarts houses, the Sorting hat, the stairs and the different kinds of candies.

I picked myself up and off of Harry's bed where we were talking (my excuse being that I was hungry) and walked into the kitchen.

Dudley was in there begging Petunia for more food and I grabbed my self a few chocolate chip cookies and slid them into my pockets.

I quickly snuck upstairs without anyone seeing, Harry was still thinking I was in the kitchen or something and Petunia, Vernon and Dudley were still discussing food. I snuck into Dudley's room, took out some firecrackers onto the bottom of Dudley's bed and set their timer (yes, these firecrackers have timers, deal with it) for tonight, at 11:30, when Dudley would be asleep.

I quickly ran out and pretended to be coming out of the bathroom. Now, why did I do that? Because Harry told me how Dudley was an ass to him, so I avenged him, MWAHAHAHAHAA! Don't worry, they won't hurt him… just make a big bang…

Anyway I heard a crash downstairs some yelling and followed by a loud boom. I ran into the living room, Harry in front of me. There were 4 new people in here and everything and everyone was covered in dust. I giggled.

"We seem to be the only clean one here." I said to Harry, who seemed mildly amused as well. I turned around and saw Dudley absolutely caked in plaster and dust, I couldn't help myself, I was full on laughing now.

"Shut up" he growled at me which only made me laugh harder. He attempted to kick me in the face while I wasn't paying attention but Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me back just in time.

"Woah!" I yelled, surprised. "Well done, son, she shouldn't have laughed. Now, play the piano, girl!" Vernon ordered me.

"Why would I do that, sure yesterday I accepted, but your Whale Son just tried to kick me in the face. And, you encouraged him. Deal with it Whaley, stop being an ass and maybe i'll accept next time." I turned to the people who had appeared from what i'm guessing, Floo Powder, Harry had told me about it.

"Hello!" I said, happily. "Hello, there! My name is Arthur Weasley! These are some of my children: that's Ron, that's Fred and that's George. I'm guessing you're Harry's cousin we heard of!"

"Yeah, Hi! I'm Kaspar Ash-" I looked at Harry, who nodded. "-Black."

Almost everyone looked as if they'd just seen a dead Santa Claus… Ron looked surprised but not horrified, he must know that Sirius isn't really a mass murderer.

"As in, Sirius Black and Marabella Martinez's daughter, who was kidnapped the night Harry's parents were killed and then we couldn't find her but we've been looking for her for 13 years? I was wondering why you looked familiar… You look like your mother." Arthur said.

"Umm… I guess so… Wait- I look like my mother?" I said, surprised because I hadn't known all this.

"Thats so awesome! So, like, your the daughter of a mass murderer, and you were like, kidnapped and stuff…" exclaimed George.

"Yeah… I mean that's what your dad said." I answered. "And your American!" George added, happily.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed back, mimicking George's enthusiasm. His twin, Fred, choked back a laugh, behind him.

"Kaspar-" Arthur started. "Ash." I corrected. "Right- Ash. Do you think you would mind coming with me to work so the Ministry can ask you a few questions?" He asked.

"I guess…"

"Thank You! Now, Harry, Ash, where're your trunks?"

"Ash doesn't have one and mine is upstairs-"

"We'll get it!" Fred and George said in sync.

"Ash, could you show them where my room is?" Harry asked, obviously suspicious of the twins. "Uhhh… Sure… I guess."

I walked out of the living room and up the stairs. "You didn't have to show us. We would've found it." Fred said.

"I know, Harry wanted me to show you it so I am… besides if you were planning on pranking Dudley, it's too late, I already did."

"Really? What did you do?" They asked, surprised but grinning.

"I attached firecrackers under his bed. What were you gonna do?" I asked, as we walked into Harry's room.

"Awesome, you have the mind of a prankster, like us… You're alright. We are gonna do our prank later, we invented these sweets that make your tongue really long and purple with green spots. We're gonna drop one later and he's gonna eat it… We hear he's on a diet?" I grinned.

"Yeah… he is on a diet. Ingenious. Anyway there's the trunk." I said, nodding at the trunk.

"Thanks for helping." George said sarcastically, while picking up the trunk and handing it to Fred.

"YOUR WELCOME!" I yelled making them jump and then laugh.

"Why don't you have a trunk, anyway?" Fred questioned.

"Because I don't have any school shit to put in a trunk." I said before we all piled out of the room. I closed the door behind them and we went downstairs.

"Right, then are we all ready? Yes? Off we go then George." George stepped into the fire while bellowing "The Burrow!" The fire turned green and he disappeared.

"You're next, Fred!" Fred stepped forward slightly. "Oh- No, wait!" A bag of candies- Big, fat, brightly colored toffees spilled all over the floor. I hid my laugh by transforming it into a cough.

I noticed Dudley quickly take one as Fred stuffed the last one into his pocket.

"Well bye then!" He said, shooting me a grin, picking up Harry's trunk and stepping into the green flames, he too saying "The Burrow!"

"Ron, you next!" announced Mr. Weasley.

"See you." Ron said brightly to the Dursleys. He stepped into the fire and yelled "The Burrow."

"Harry, you next, to demonstrate for Ash." Harry stepped forward and shot me a look saying 'Don't do anything to make the Dursley's freak out on you- I won't be able to help you once i'm gone'.

I just smirked back. "Well, see you next summer then." He said, just about to step into the fire when Mr. Weasley stopped him. "Harry said goodbye to you- aren't you gonna answer him?"

"No it's fine, really, I don't care." Harry tried to reason with Mr. Weasley. "No, really Harry… You're not going to see him until next summer, aren't you going to bid him farewell?" Just as he finished his sentence, Petunia screamed staring at Dudley in horror. A long purple thing with green spots, just like the twins said.

"Oh- Oh dear. Yes… you see, my sons are quite the pranksters and they- I can sort him out, It's just an Engorgement charm! Well, I think it is…" He said, taking out his wand.

"Get away! Get away!" Vernon was shouting, Petunia, still clutching her son and screaming. Vernon had started throwing China at everyone. "Harry, GO! Just Go! Ash you follow!" Harry wanted to stay and watch the fun, I did too, but a piece of China just missed his head.

He stepped forward and shouted "The Burrow!" and the flames turned green.

I followed but, being the idiot that I am, I stayed a second too long to take one last look at Dudley's tongue and a plate crashed onto my forehead, pushing me into the flames. I shouted "The Burrow" as clearly as I could, trying not to concentrate on the blood pouring into my eyes. The flames turned green and I got pushed out onto the floor of a house that I didn't have time to look at before everyone was around me.

**Hello! It's been a while…. hehe sorry about that :/**

**I blame my mom for not buying any ice cream. **

**-Seriously?**

**-Uh huh..…ice cream is what makes me think better, invent better story lines and type faster.**

**Anyway so HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :D**

**This is an extra long one for a present !**

**I've been working on this all week, and i'll try to write another chapter before (or soon after) New Years!**

**Thank you and please review and stuff**

**See you soon… BYE!**

**RainbowLilies 3**


	14. Chapter 14

When bird-kids move to Forks

Chapter 14

I still don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight or Harry Potter but I do own Max's cousin : Ash

Ash POV

I followed but, being the idiot that I am, I stayed a second too long to take one last look at Dudley's tongue and a plate crashed onto my forehead, pushing me into the flames. I shouted "The Burrow" as clearly as I could, trying not to concentrate on the blood flowing into my eyes. The flames turned green and I got pushed out of the flames onto the floor of a house. I didn't have time to look around and find escape routes because everyone was around me. I was surrounded by tons of people, most were gingers except for Harry and a girl with bushy brown hair. One of the older gingers yelled "Mum! Mum, quickly!" and I noticed a plump woman with curly ginger hair come down the stairs and over to us. Just then Mr. Weasley took a step out of the fireplace but stopped before he stepped onto my feet, alarmed.

I sat up but the two older kids and Harry tried to push me back down. They bent over me.

"What happened, lie back down darling!" She yelled looking at my wound while trying to lie me down. "No, seriously i'm fine." I said picking up my bag and pushing around until I found some bandages. I tried to wrap them around my head as best as I could.

"No, Ash, lie back down, Mrs. Weasley will fix it." Harry told me, trying to stop me pull the bandages around my head. "No, it'll heal itself in an hour or so, head wounds always beed a lot anyway. Chillax." I said, pulling my self up. Everyone except Harry was gaping at me. Harry was the one who was rolling his eyes and shaking his head. I looked around awkwardly.

"Umm… Do I have something on my face… you know apart from the blood…?" Harry face palmed.

"…What?" I grinned.

"You just said that a wound that's probably really deep will fix itself in an hour, and then stood up." said the bushy haired girl who i'm guessing is Hermione.

"So? It's true, it will… Oh! Oh, right… damn.'' They didn't know that I heal fast. I grinned awkwardly yet again.

"Right, umm… Harry, should I just tell them? I mean, you trust them, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I Trust Them! I suppose you should tell them, they're letting you stay with them and stuff…"

"Well-" I started when-…

My phone rang.

"Wow awesome timing dude…" I muttered, while pulling my phone out of my pocket.

"At least let me look at your wound dear, and then we can clean off that blood." Said Mrs. Weasley. I nodded as I pulled my phone up to my ear, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Shmello?"

"ZOMG Ash answered! Hey, hey guys she answered! Ash! It's me Nudge!"

"Oh shi-… shkabab? Yes, Nudge I wanted to say something else but ever since that police officer almost put me in jail for saying a swear word in front of a preschool, I try not to swear… It sometimes works too! Except not very well… Because I still swear a lot because you know me I never remember anything…. Except I do remember that once I managed to get into a zoo in London for free and I saw thing penguin wearing a purple bow tie and some red shoes, I also saw a bear wearing a top hat and a lion wearing a really flashy neon pink blazer-" I started rambling before Nudge could turn the subject to what she probably wanted to say when she called. I managed to learn how to pull a Nudge after all the times I had to think of excuses at the police station. People (even police officers) don't want to listen to you when you talk really fast about nonsense. Meanwhile, Mrs. Weasley was examining my wound and everyone else (the non-muggle raised people at least) were looking at my phone like it was some 10 foot flat screen TV or Justin Bieber or something.

"Don't change the subject, Ash. And since when have you been able to talk like Nudge in only like, 2 breaths?" Max asked.

"Woaaah there, you put it on speaker phone? I'll put mine on speaker phone too! And well I learnt to talk like this… It all started when I got to London after running away from Forks, I-" Yes, I was rambling again. And Yes, I was procrastinating, but shhh don't tell Max! I switched it onto speaker phone.

"NO! I mean, I don't want to know the story of how you learnt how to talk like Nudge anymore." Max told me. Fang and some of the vamps agreed with her.

"Guys these are my friends/family/ex/dog, Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Total, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Dr.M and…. Thats it? Or did you guys get any other mutants that I forgot to list? Oh and is Iggy there or is he making out with some random bitch again?" I asked sweetly.

"Ash, don't speak like that!" Harry, Mrs. Weasley and Hermione yelled at me.

"I thought you were trying cut down on the swearing Ash. Oh, and yes, you're very funny, we're all laughing." Iggy snapped.

"Yeah I know i'm hilarious…. but woaaah, why you so angry bro? Last time I checked you were the one who had your tongue down some slut's throat. Not. Me." I told him through gritted teeth.

"Misunderstandment!"

"I totally believe you."

"Really?" He sounded hopeful. Ha!

"Of course not you dimwit!"

"KASPAR ASH BLACK! HOW DARE YOU! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOU LEFT WITH ONLY ONE WORD CARVED INTO THE WOOD OF A BED! NO NOTE, NO NOTHING! AND YOU DIDNT ANSWER OUR CALLS! SOMETHING COULD'VE HAPPENED TO YOU, YOU COULD'VE DIED! IGGY, ANGEL, NUDGE AND ELLA DIDNT EAT FOR A MONTH AND ITS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, I'LL GIVE JEB FULL CUSTODY OF YOU!" Dr. M screamed at me.

I stood there in shock for a few seconds, in shock, eyes wide.

"Hey Mum! It's like that Howler you sent Ron 2 years ago!" one of the twin red heads shouted with a big smile on his face. I turned my head stiffly to look at him and my eye twitched.

"Gaaaaeuhh." I squeaked and he grinned at me.

"I'm sorry Dr. M…" I muttered.

"You better be sorry! Now come back to continue your education!" Dr. M said angrily.

"I'm sorry but I only started school at age 12. And its all thanks to the guy you're willing to give custody of me to. And I only stayed in school for… a year? Yeah… I don't think so." I said pulling up all of my courage. "And I think Mrs. Weasley just pulled about 3 enormous pieces of glass out of my head so i'm gonna go… ." I said and then I hung up as quickly as possible before someone else could say something. I have a feeling it would have been either Carlisle, Max, Dr.M, Esme or Ella to say something judging by what I had just ended the conversation with.

Mrs. Weasley used some magic to get the rest of the glass out of my wound. As she finished wrapping bandages around my head, everyone introduced themselves and Mrs. Weasley told me and Harry in which rooms we would de sleeping. Harry was gonna be sleeping in Ron's room, Hermione in Ginny's room and there was only enough room for me in the Fred and George's room.

So I followed the twins up the stays and into their room. Their room was pretty messy but when you live with people like Gazzy and Iggy, you tend to not even care anymore. I guess the twins were expecting me to freak out at the sight of their messy room and they were looking forward to seeing my face because they looked a bit disappointed when I just waltzed in there like there was no problem.

"Aren't you going to run away screaming because of the mess?" George asked. How can I tell which twin is which, I have absolutely no idea, I just can.

"Nah… I've seen worse. Anyway, where am I gonna sleep?" I asked.

"You see those hooks on the ceiling? Yeah, we're gonna sleep in a hammock that we're gonna hang up onto them." Fred answered, walking in casually and lying down on his bed. George did the same but he fell on his bed instead of Fred's.

"Okay, cool. Anyway is there anything fun to do here? I guess in the worse case I could just make a stink bomb and throw it into someone's room…" I muttered the last bit. They looked at each other and grinned. They both said at the same time: "Quidditch."

They explained the rules of Quidditch to me, handed me a broomstick, told me how to fly it, let me fly around a bit in their room (it was pretty much like my way of flying except you know, their were no wings) and, because they were grounded, we had to go outside by flying out the window on the brooms. We landed in a field where there was a box in the middle.

They asked me to go get Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione so that we can play and they would meanwhile get the game ready. So I flew over there on the broom. I was a little clumsy but I guess i'll get better at that. I got to Ron's window with out Mr or Mrs Weasley seeing me and knocked on his window. I saw the two 14 year olds look around a bit until they realized that it was me who had knocked. But to make this a little more fun, I had gotten down onto the windowsill and I had hidden the broom on top of the bathroom window right next to me.

When they saw me, Ron started freaking out while Harry grinned and then I made this even more fun, I pretended to fall. Well, actually, I really did fall but since I have wings and stuff it was no problem. But I guess Harry forgot that I have wings when I fell and he grabbed his broom and flew out of the closed window making glass shatter everywhere and yelled ''ASH!" as he swooped down and caught me. But since he was freaking out and couldn't control the broom properly and I was in shock that he actually jumped out of a window to save me that I didn't whip out my wings we both smashed into the ground.

I was the one who fell first, the broom landed second, onto my stomach (and those things are really freaking heavy) and then Harry fell on top. I groaned. He rolled of me while groaning. I pushed the broom of my stomach and groaned some more. Ron grabbed his broomstick and flew down out of the window with a green penguin on his head. A neon pink bear with glasses and a lignin bolt scar named Pooki got up off from the floor next to me and helped me up. Ron and the penguin landed and ran over to us.

"Are you okay Ash?" Pooki asked.

"Perfect, Pooki! Absolutely fantastic! Hey Ron can you, Pooki and the green penguin that's on your head go get Harry, Hermione and Ginny to come play Quidditch with me, Fred and George on the llama filled field? Cool thanks!" I said, picking up the broom, which had slipped off the bathroom window when Harry had flew out, and running back to the field which was covered with llamas.

While I was leaving, I herd Ron ask Pooki "How hard did she hit her head?" but I know they were talking about the talking bird that had landed next to me when I fell.

As reached the field, I saw Fred and George in the middle with some different kinds of balls and wooden clubs but I said hello to all the llamas first, because I have good manners. The twins were looking at me strange with I was giving a hug to one of the llamas. So Fred came over to me, sat me down on the grass and kneeled in front of me.

"Are you okay? What happened, why did you take so long?" He asked me, looking concerned.

"Yeah i'm great! I fell out of Ron's window but then Harry jumped after me with his broom, but I fell first and then his broom fell on my stomach and then Harry fell on me. But then Harry rolled off me and disappeared. But then a really nice pink bear named Pooki helped me up off the ground and then Ron flew out of the window with a green penguin and then I told them to get everyone and then came back to say 'hi' to the llamas before we play Quidditch!" I told him.

"Are you hurt from when you fell out of the window?" he asked me.

"Well, I did bang my head but its better now… OOH LOOK A UNICORN EATING A RAINBOW!" I yelled, getting up to get to the forest to say 'Hello' to the rainbow-eating-unicorn. But Fred grabbed my arm, pulled me back to him and picked me up.

"Ooh are you gonna carry me to the unicorn?" I asked, putting my arms around his neck and wrapping my legs around him. He smiled.

"Of course I am." He said, putting his arm under my butt so that I wouldn't fall and I saw the others run around the corner to the field. I smiled and kissed his cheek. Making George yell "Oi lovebirds, are we gonna play Quidditch or not?"

Fred ran us over there and whispered something into George's ear. The others were like right next to us so I yelled:

"HI POOKI, HI RON, HI GREEN PENGUIN, HI GINNY, HI GINNY'S BLUE SHEEP, HI HERMIONE, HI HERMIONE'S YELLOW GOLDFISH! But where's Harry?"

"He's…. Sleeping!" Pooki told me, arriving by our side. Hermione and Ginny stared at Pooki in shock. He gave them a teeny smile.

"Oh, okay then!" I said. "Come on Fred! Lets go see the unicorn!"

"Alright then. Explain to them." he told George, who threw a broom at him. Fred caught it with his other hand.

"Yaaaaay!" I yelled laughing, as I kissed his cheek again. Pooki glared at Fred but he didn't notice.

So we started running out of the field as I screamed goodbye to the llamas. After a while of me telling him more of the story of when I went to the zoo, we came to the bottom of the house, underneath the twins's window.

"Okay, Ash. I'm gonna get onto the broom, and i'm gonna fly very close to the ground and you're gonna get on in front of me and then we're gonna fly to the unicorn , okay?" He told me.

"Okay!"

So he got on then I got on and then instead of flying into the forest, we flew into their room and as I started to protest, he locked the window and the door.

"Hey! What about the unicorn?"

"Take a nap then we'll go see the unicorn, okay?"

"Meh. I guess so. But i'm thirsty… Can I have a drink?"

"…I guess so, sure." He said as he walked out of the door. "Come with me? So that you can choose what you want." He said. I agreed and jumped onto his back for a piggy back ride. He grabbed my legs and we ran down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley stared at us awkwardly

"Tomorrow we're going to go to dragon alley to get your stuff Ash, all right? Harry tells me you have some money?"

"Okay! Yeah I have some money so I can buy stuff… Maybe I could treat you guys to something because you're being very nice and letting me stay at your house."

"Oh no dear, no need, no need!"

"I insist!"

"If you insist, dear." she said , leaving with a smile.

Fred grabbed a bottle of water and ran us back upstairs. He decided to let me sleep on his bed because he couldn't put up the hammock with me on his back. He laid me down (and I must admit I was getting pretty tired), tucked me in and turned out the light, grabbed his broom and was about to leave when I muttered "Don't go." He turned around looked at me. So I repeated "Stay." So he put down the broom and climbed into the bed with me and I drifted off to asleep.

**Hi :D**

**Yeah, okay, I know I said that I would have another chapter up by New Years…**

**And that i'm about 5 months late.**

**Buuuuuuut…. Okay I have no excuse.**

**Sorry.**

**I really should stop saying at what time i'm going to update things.**

**I just want to say, that Ash at the end hit her head really hard and that I think that she's pretty childish anyway so the fact that she hit her head just adds to it. **

**So… yeah.**

** :D**

**RainbowLillies**


	15. Chapter 15

When bird-kids move to Forks

Chapter 15

I still don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight or Harry Potter or One Direction's 'What Makes You Beauiful' but I do own Max's cousin : Ash

_**AN: **__I JUST WANNA SAY… I DUNNO WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU HIT YOUR HEAD REALLY HARD, BUT I DECIDED TO MAKE ASH HAVE SOME HALLUCINATIONS AND BECOME A BIT CRAZY JUST SO THAT THE STORY WAS MORE FUN…._

**AN: I got a review coming from someone asking if I could not do the triwizard tournament (sorry to the person that wrote that, because they're probably feeling really awkward being mentioned randomly in one of my chapters xP sorry and don't worry, im not insulting you or anything, im just answering you).. x) anyway, I just wanted to say, don't worry. I wasn't planning on doing the Triwizard tournament (if i'm too lazy to even update with a measly chapter, i'll be way to lazy to lazy to rewrite something that didn't come out of my own imagination xP), I was just going to do the Yule Ball and sometimes maybe just randomly mentioning the most important bits of the tournament. :D Hope thats okay**

Ash POV

I woke up the next morning because I could feel people staring at me. I opened my eyes and sat up groggily. My head kind of hurt but I didn't pay attention to it. I saw George, Pooki, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the Green Penguin (who I decided to call Smiley because I don't know his name) staring at me with wide eyes. I looked at my side and saw Fred. Oh. That's why they were staring.

"Chillax nothing happened. I was tired, he took care of me, I pulled him in to bed with me but nothing happened. You gotta chill guys." I mutter while rubbing my eyes. I rolled out of the hammock. Like, literally. So I fell onto the floor and Fred was tipped on top of me when the hammock flipped around. How many times have I had guys onto of me in the last 24 hours? 2.

I groaned and rolled out from under him (he's freaking heavy) and he smashed into the floor, waking him up. Pooki dragged me up so that I was standing, George did the same for Fred and Ron, Hermione and Ginny face palmed. Smiley laughed at us.

"Shut up, Smiley." I groaned and everyone else just sort of stared at me like I was insane. I dusted myself of and Fred did the same. I could practically see the awkwardness in the room, so, to diffuse the tension, I started jumping up and down and singing. Hey, listen it was awkward, and this song is just soooo jumpy and fun :D

**You're insecure, don't know what for**

**You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or**

**Don't need make-up - to cover up**

**Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough **

**Everyone else in the room can see it**

**Everyone else but you**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell**

**You don't know**

**Oh oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful!**

**If only you saw what I could see**

**you'd understand why I want you so desperately**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**

**You don't know**

**Oh oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful!**

**Oh oh**

**That's what makes you beautiful!**

**So girl come on! you got it wrong!**

**To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong**

**I don't know why, you're being shy**

**And turn away when I look in to your ah-ah eyes**

**Everyone else in the room can see it**

**Everyone else but yo-ouuu**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell**

**You don't know**

**Oh oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful!**

**If only you saw what I can see**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**

**You don't know**

**Oh oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful!**

**Oh oh**

**That's what makes you beautiful!**

**Na na na na na na naaaa na na,**

**Na na na na na na.**

**Na na na na na na naaaa na na,**

**Na na na na na na.**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell**

**You don't know**

**Oh oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful!**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell**

**You don't know**

**Oh oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful!**

**If only you saw what I can see**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**

**You don't know**

**Oh oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful!**

**Oh oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful!**

**Oh oh**

**That's what makes you beautiful!**

By the end of the song, Pooki was face palming, Hermione was fangirling over One Direction, Ginny and Ron were staring at me with a WTF look, Fred and George were staring at me, amused and Smiley was laughing and dancing.

And I looked around to find out that I had waltzed down the stairs and into the kitchen while I was singing. Turns out that the rest of the family were downstairs and eating and everyone was staring at me like Ginny and Ron, most of them had a spoon of porridge in front of their mouths from when they stopped eating to look at me. Their food fell off their spoon and splashed into their face. I giggled and then finally Mrs. Weasley told us to get ready for going to Diagon Alley. So we all ran upstairs. I ran into the twins's room. I grabbed some clothes from my back pack. I got changed into them after forcing the twins the turn around. I put on some black sheer tights, a pair of denim shorts, my red converses which were a bit broken, a white shirt with black stripes and a gray cardigan. I put a black bow in my hair while telling the twins they could turn around. I went into the bathroom, put on some black mascara and eyeliner and some lip balm.

I walked out of the bathroom and me and the twins walked down the stairs. When we got down everyone was already ready and Mrs. Weasley told us that we'd be going to Diagon Alley, then we would come back with our stuff and then we'll pack because tomorrow morning we were going to go to the Quidditch World Cup.

Mrs. Weasley then asked me to go with the twins to make sure they wouldn't cause any trouble and vice versa. I accepted, so that Pooki (who looked quite a lot like Harry, because Harry was still sleeping) could go have fun with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Smiley. The older kids were going to be sticking together with Mr & Mrs Weasley. We were traveling by Floo Powder again.

Ron went first, then Ginny, Pooki, Smiley and Hermione. I went next and met the others at the fireplace of a pub. Pooki told me the pub was called the Leaky Cauldron. George arrived next and then Fred, Charlie, Bill, Mrs Weasley and then Mr Weasley. Percy was 'too busy with work' and 'didn't need anything anyway'.

So we said 'hello' to the barman, Tom and I introduced my self. He freaked out a bit because of my last name but then he calmed down. We walked out into a back section of the pub and Mr. Weasley took out his wand and tapped a few bricks. The bricks turned and twisted out of the way, forming a passage way out onto a busy street. I grinned. I love magic. We all walked out into the street and Mrs. Weasley gave some wizarding money to her kids for their school supplies. Then we split up into our groups.

Me, Fred and George had to go to the wizarding bank first so I could get my money. We walked in. I took a step back in shock, we were surrounded by like, gnomes. George took my hand and dragged me in.

"Don't stare. They're goblins." He told me.

The twins brought me to a counter. The goblin that was sitting there took off his glasses and looked at us.

"We'd like to go to Mr & Mrs Black's Vault." Fred announced.

"Key?" The Goblin asked.

"Oh. Ummmm… Oh!" I felt something making the golden chain I had gotten from my father heavier. I felt it and a key had appeared. "Here." I told the Goblin, clipping the chain off of my neck, sliding off the key from it and handed it to the Goblin. I hooked the chain back around my neck while we were walking back into a back room to get into a cart to go my vault. Vault 637. We stepped off the cart and the Goblin unlocked the vault. Fred, George and I stared in awe at the enormous pile of gold, bronze and silver. After a bit of staring, I walked in and took out a little money pouch Pooki had given me. I grabbed big handful of gold and put it in the pouch, I did the same with the bronze and the same with silver.

"Okay, i'm done." I said, walking out of the vault.

The twins looked at me as I walked past. "Calm yo' tits, i'll buy you something." I told them as I climbed into the cart. The Goblin locked the door to the vault and then the twins and the Goblin climbed back into the cart and we all drove away, back into the lobby of the bank. I thanked the Goblin and we walked out and back into the busy street.

We walked into the bookshop first and bought all the books we need this year. Then we bought me some potion ingredients and a cauldron and stuff like that. We then went to the wand shop, Ollivanders. We walked in while me and the twins were arguing about which scents smell the worst in stink-bombs. The argument finished when we finally realized that Ollivander had been staring at us for about 10 minutes, waiting for us to stop.

"Uhh… hi? I'm the one who needs a wand." I said with a big smile. He nodded and slid the wand that he had been waiting to give me for the last 10 minutes. I took it out of its box and waved it. It made the desk explode. "This one is perfect for me!" I said happily. Ollivander just stared at me took the wand back and got me another one. I took it out of its case and waved it. Again. This one made light appear around me and wind blow through my hair.

"That's the one." Ollivander told me. "Apple with Dragon Core, Twelve and a Half Inches, Surprisingly swishy."

"Thank you!" I said sweetly. Then I payed and left.

"Finally we have to buy you some robes." George told me.

"Look who it is. The two clones in the Blood Traitor family. And who's this? Aww you need friends so much that you just took someone randomly of the street. Isn't that… cute."

"At least they don't have to _buy _their friends." I said, stepping in before the twins lose their cool, use some magic and get expelled.

"Oh isn't that adorable, she's standing up for you." The blonde prat said, stepping closer to me.

"Yeah, she is. But did you know that she has a name? I know, surprising isn't it? But you were too rude to ask what it was when you interrupted our conversation." I said, stepping forward as well.

"Then tell me what it is, dear."

"Kaspar Ash Black. And i'm guessing your Draco Malfoy, the idiotic asshole that has to buy his friends and his way into the Quidditch team?"

He took a step back. I looked at the twins and Malfoy, confused. Then something seemed to click in the twins's minds.

"You're a Black. He's a Malfoy. You… how do I say this without making you freak out… you're kinda related…" Fred said. I too, took a step back. I'm related to this prat? Oh come on!

Why can't I be related to like, someone normal like… okay, I really don't know anyone normal, but you get my point.

I backed up some more and then turned and ran. Why do I always get stuck with the idiots? The twins ran after me while Malfoy ran to his parents. The twins caught up to me and dragged me to the Robe store.

"Right so we're going to get your robes, without another Malfoy coming up to us." George muttered.

"Exactly. Then i'm gonna treat you to some ice cream. Avoiding all Malfoys." I told them, prancing in front of them to the robes shop.

We walked in and I bought my robes. Then we went to the ice cream parlor and got 5 scoop ice creams each accompanied by a milkshake.

When the rest of the family came and met us there, they glared at us. A lot. And Harry had bought me an owl, as a present. **(Ash isn't hallucinating any more, she healed herself.) **I wish I had bought him something. Maybe I could get him something at the Quidditch World Cup. I thanked him for the owl and I named it Ryuk. **(AN: Ah! Ah! Anyone get the Death Note reference? No? Okay, sorry, i'll leave… )**

But still every time I saw anyone with bright blonde hair, I would still turn my head away from the busy street. I already didn't like the kid, I can't imagine what I would think of his parents…

I bought everyone else ice creams as well and when we were all done, we went back to the Burrow.

I went up to the twins's room when we got there and I put everything into a trunk. I also let Ryuk out of the window for a fly. I know how he feels after being in his cage, stuck in the pet shop. His wings must hurt. Mine do too. Maybe I could go for a fly with him… I looked around the room, feeling like one of the twins might just jump out at me. The coast seemed clear. I took off my cardigan and slipped my wings out of the slits in the back of my shirt.

Just as I did that, George walked in and he yelled. I turned around quickly and back up. Making me fall out of the window again. But my wings acted without the help of my brain and pushed down, making me shoot up into the air. I landed onto the grass of the garden as gracefully as I could. Thats it. I'm too much of a freak, they wont let me stay here anymore. Harry might of handled it okay that his cousin was a witch and a mutant freak and friends with vampires, but I don't think that the Weasleys would handle it as gracefully. I saw George run out of the door, pulling Fred behind him. Fred looked confused and surprised. The poor guy was just peacefully eating a yoghurt and George probably yanked him out of his chair as he ran past, making him spill his yogurt all over himself. They both stared at me for a few seconds and I just stood there, eyes wide. I took a step back then turned and ran. I ran as fast as I could into the forest as the twins yelled to me to stop. But I didn't, I kept on running.

I entered a clearing in the middle of the forest and decided to climb the tallest tree there. I climbed it and sat on a thick branch, against the tree trunk and I fell asleep against the tree trunk, to the sound of the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione calling my name while I was staring at the sunset.

_**OMG She wrote a chapter :O xD RainbowLilies, writing a chapter? Oh My God.**_

_**Was it good? I know maybe some of you don't like One Direction but, come on, I just had to add it in :D**_

_**Was It a good chapter? I hope it was… I've been trying my best to update, but i've still got school…**_

_**Well… Read and Review :D **_

_****_

_**RainbowLilies :D 3**_


	16. Chapter 16

When bird-kids move to Forks

Chapter 16

I still don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight or Harry Potter but I do own Max's cousin : Ash

**Ash POV**

I woke up, a few hours later, to find that I was back in the twins's room.

In fact, not only was I in their room, but I was also between the two of them. They were both asleep and they were holding me so tight that I couldn't breath. I had to then guess that maybe I fell out of the tree, knocking myself out (explaining why I didn't wake up while I was being carried back) then one of the Weasleys, Harry or Hermione found me and brought me back and hopefully they aren't traumatized out of their mind, or angry at me for not telling them about my mutant-ness…

Thinking of mutant-ness… I tried to wriggle out of the twins's grip without waking them, which was physically impossible, so i'm going to have to do this here. I managed to get my phone out of my pocket and selected 'The Cullen's House' from my contact list.

I took a deep breath, trying to convince myself that I could do this. I pressed the green 'call' button.

It rang and rang, again and again. I started freaking out. The last time I talked to them, it didn't go well. I can't do this. Oh my god.

"Hello?" A familiar voice said. It was Emmett.

"Emmett? Hi! Remember me?" I asked, trying to hide the fact that I was hyperventilating and at the same time trying to keep quiet as to not wake the two guys that were next to me.

"ASH!" Emmett yelled. I heard him call for the other vamps and the older flying bird kids. Oh right, it was probably 2 am there, I totally forgot the time difference.

I heard the phone get switched to speakerphone. I heard a few Hey, Hi's and Hello's and one very annoyed "Why the hell are you calling us. And at this time, as well." Iggy.

"To say Hi to everyone, to apologize for everything… and to settle something between us, Iggy. I would apologize but I didn't do anything. It's you who has to apologize, not me. In fact I don't even get why you're angry, I didn't do anything. I don't like the fact that I hate having to talk to the Flock and my friends in Forks just because you are there. So lets be nice to each other from now on, which i'll do, but you have to apologize first." I whispered into the speaker.

"Talk normally." Iggy snapped. "And i'll say sorry... if you come back." He muttered.

"I'd love to talk normally but that would wake my friends wouldn't it? And i'm not coming back, I can't, I built myself a new life." I answered, still whispering.

The twins had loosened their grip a bit so I tried to move get a bit more comfortable. But when I did so, they both held back onto me, harder. One twin muttered ''Ash…'' and the other continued the sentence with ''…Don't go."

Of course, thanks to the sharp hearing of the people on the other end of the phone line, they heard that.

"Ash, who was that?" Max asked, sounding slightly surprised, shocked and annoyed, like she was trying to keep her cool.

"Some friends…" I muttered. Of course, George took that as a sign to wake up.

He groaned, opened his eyes and sat up groggily.

He looked at me and said "Hey, you." kissed my cheek, climbed off the bed and walked into the bathroom. As he did so, I noticed he was only wearing his boxers. I turned away, slightly embarrassed as I realized I was just sleeping in a bed with two guys, one of which was wearing his boxers and the other, I didn't even know what he was wearing. Since the grip around me was slightly less tight now that only one person was hooked onto me, I turned onto my side so that I was staring at the wall.

"What just happened? Are those people really just friends? Who are they?" Edward asked.

"Yes they are just friends… And… It's kinda a long story…" I answered. I heard the shower start up in the bathroom.

"We've got time." Rosalie muttered.

"But I haven't." I said as Fred started waking up as well.

"Listen guys, i'll call you again when I can, okay? Because today i'm going to a Sports World Cup or something." I muttered as Fred sat up. I blushed when I realized how cute these twins looked when their hair was all messed up. Forget I said that.

"Bye guys… maybe i'll be able to come see you at Christmas or you can come here or something. I Miss you. All of you." I said. Some of them started to object but I had already hung up.

Fred opened his eyes and stared at me for a minute. Once he snapped out of it, he hugged me.

"Why did you run?" He asked.

"I was scared." I answered.

"You shouldn't have been. I think they're cool." He whispered into my hair.

"Most people don't…" I whispered, looking to the side as tears appeared in my eyes. I blinked them back.

"Kaspar Ash Black, you are just as fun, amazing and awesome with or without the wings." He told me.

I nodded and he kissed my cheek. He then rolled off the bed, stood up (I noticed he too was wearing just a pair of boxers) grabbed some random clothes and winked at me as he slid out the door. I sat there, legs crossed, on the bed for a little while, just staring at the door, then I fell backwards onto my back. Why must they be so cute?

…Wait, forget I just said that, besides I don't want another relationship. No. It'll just end up like with Iggy. It always does. I got out my iPod, turned it on, put the earphones into my ears and pressed play. I rolled off the bed and listened to Stutter by Marianas Trench while I got dressed.

Well… I got undressed and sort of danced around in my underwear for a bit. Then George walked out of the bathroom with wet hair and only wearing a towel, exposing his abs. And damn were they nice abs… Forget I said that too… Anyway, I was in mid dance move.

I was pretty much frozen. I stood there for a second, just standing there studying his face. And I saw that he was staring at me… everywhere. Perv.

I unfroze, walked over to his closet and threw him some clothes, rolling my eyes. He caught them with the hand that wasn't holding onto his towel, turned around and closed the Bathroom door behind himself.

I quickly slipped on a pair of denim shorts with sheer black tights underneath, a salmon colored fitted v-neck t-shirt and a leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up. I slipped on some black converse, reapplied some black eyeliner and mascara and combed my wavy hair with my fingers but made sure my side bangs were straight.

I walked downstairs and turned into the kitchen, and everyone jumped up and started asking me if I was okay and stuff…

I reassured everyone that I was fine, And sat down at the table and told everyone what happened, why I ran, why I have wings… I pretty much told them my life story while I ate some toast, bacon, baked beans, fried eggs and drank some orange juice.

I then ran upstairs again and I ran into George on the way up, we awkwardly shuffled past each other then I kept running up until I got into the twin's room. I threw the necessities for the Quidditch World Cup (clothes, shoes, makeup and iPod) into my backpack then slid my pocket knife and phone into my pockets. I left the trunk that I was going to bring to Hogwarts with me at the house, I wasn't going to drag that around with me.

I slid my backpack onto my shoulder and walked out the door. I went downstairs and I went into the Garden. Nobody apart from me was ready yet so I laid down in the grass and set my backpack next to me, as to not get in anyone's way.

I stared at the sky and the trees, thinking. I thought about the phone call I made this morning, what Fred had told me this morning and what had happened with George. I got out my iPod and put the earphones back into my ears. And while I listened to the music, I realized how tired I really was. I might' ve slept for a long time but I never really got much sleep before I went to Harry's house so I was still pretty tired. And as I was lying in this soft grass, I drifted back to sleep.

I felt someone shake me awake as they called my name. It was Harry. I opened my eyes.

"It's time to go to the World Cup." He told me. He then helped me up and picked my backpack up for me as I dusted the grass of my clothes. The others had went ahead so we both followed them but kept a small distance away from them so that we could talk in peace.

After a while, everyone in front stopped. In fact, since me and Harry weren't paying attention, we almost ran into Ron and Hermione. Mr. Weasley was talking to a man with salt and pepper hair and brown eyes with glasses. He wore a light brown trousers, a white collar shirt and a green tie under neath his light brown vest and tweed coat. He also wore a tweed cap and fancy black shined shoes (great idea dude, we're going for a hike not to a freaking prom).

"Amos!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley, slapping the man on the back.

Ron's dad introduced us to him, His name was Amos Diggory. He apparently had a son named Cedric, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Just then, a tall, handsome boy with brown eyes and caramel, slightly ginger hair jumped off of a branch from a tree next to us. He looked familiar but I could't figure out where I had seen him before.

We all said Hello. And Amos and Mr. Weasley started chatting while I tried to figure out where I had seen Cedric before.

"All of these yours?" Amos asked Mr. Weasley. Mr. Diggory had a very loud and annoying voice.

"Oh no, only the redheads. There are Ron's friends Harry and Hermione. And the girl next to Harry is Harry's cousin, Kaspar... But she prefers to be called Ash." Mr. Weasley told him. Amos looked like he was about to say something.

"EDWARD!" I suddenly shouted as I realized where I knew Cedric from. Everyone one stared at me with wide eyes. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Cedric, the twins and I started laughing.

"I'm sorry," I laughed. "It's just that I thought Cedric looked familiar so I started wondering where I knew him from and then I realized that he looks a lot like my friend, Edward. So… Yeah. But Cedric's much better looking. Because Edward is really _really _pale and i'm sorry to say this but his spiky hair doesn't suit him…. and he's sparkly." I told them. Wait, did I just say he was sparkly?

Everyone laughed.

"…Ash, are you sure you've recovered from when you hit your head when you fell out that window?" Ron asked, laughing, as he put his hand on my forehead. I nodded, laughing while moving his hand off from my face.

Amos ignored everything I had just said and decided to be astonished that Harry was '_The __**Real**__ Harry Potter._'

And he was obsessed over the fact that 'his boy had beat Harry Potter in a Quidditch match. Which made me want to punch him because:

1- His son was actually telling him to stop because the only reason Cedric had won, was because Harry had fallen off the broom and

2- Because he had fallen off because of the freaking dementor.

Cedric kept on telling his father that it was an accident that he won because Harry fell off. But Amos kept going on about how 'one falls off their broom, one stays on! You don't have to be a genius to see who's the better flier.'

"One idiot keeps rambling on about how his son is better at Quidditch than a kid who's 3 years younger than said son. Meanwhile that kid's cousin is about to kill the idiot. The idiot keeps bragging. You don't have to be a genius to know that the idiot will get both his legs and arms ripped off and then fed to him BY HIS NOSE." I growled at him. I felt that red streaks were appearing in my hair, my skin was becoming very pale, my eyes were becoming red and my lips were turning. Cedric grinned at me for my courage to stand up to his dad.

Amos looked amused. He thought I was just a normal 14 year old. Screw him.

"Uhh… Mr. Diggory… She's not kidding." Hermione told him. He stared at her for a second, then at me.

Amos then looked at Mr. Weasley like: 'She just threatened me, she's in your care, scold her!'

Arthur just shrugged and continued walking. We all followed him, leaving Amos in the dust.

"Thanks." Harry whispered to me.

"No problem." I grinned back. My hair, eyes, skin and lips went back to normal as we hiked up the hill.

**:D Yay! I remembered to update! Are you happy? I am :P**

**So Review… Please :3 i'll give you a cookie.**

**Byeeeeeeee**

**RainbowLilies ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

When bird-kids move to Forks

Chapter 17

I still don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight or Harry Potter but I do own Max's cousin : Ash.

Ash POV

As we reached the top of the hill, I knew we were going to see some form of transportation, but I thought I was going to see a helicopter or like, a bus stop or something. Hahaha, no. It was a boot. A dark brown hiking boot covered in mold, dirt, grass and probably some dog piss or something.

"…This is a boot." I said to myself, feeling a whole lot like Percy Jackson when Chiron first gave him Riptide in it's pen form.

"Well spotted." Fred muttered sarcastically as he walked past me. I glared at him, crossing my arms.

"Well come on then, gather around the boot and grab ahold of it, we won't want to be late!" Mr. Weasley told us. Me and Harry just stared at him like 'you're kidding me, right?' The Weasleys, the Diggorys and Hermione did as told. Me and Harry gathered around it but didn't grab it like the others.

"1… 2…" Amos started to yell.

"Harry! Ash!" Mr. Weasley yelled at us. We were both so startled, we grabbed the boot. I felt a tug in my stomach and we all started taking off from the ground and twirling around the boot in the air. The world around us was a great big blur, gravity was pulling at my feet but my fingers were superglued to the boot.

"Let go!" Mr. Weasley yelled over the wind.

"WHAT!?" I yelled but Harry must have slid off. He grabbed onto my foot, pulling me down with him. I hate doing this, but it was this or smash into the ground and go all 'I see purple kittens that cry skittles, poop glitter and puke rainbows' again.

I unfurled my wings. I gasped at the pain, it felt like they were being ripped off of my back. Harry's hand slid off my shoe making him plummet to the ground. I knew that the fall wouldn't kill him, so I didn't make it my first priority to catch him. I know, i'm such a nice cousin. I pushed down with my wings and glided around the spot where everyone was about to land, as a bird would when hunting it's prey. Amos and Cedric were walking on air, literally, with Mr. Weasley beside them as they stared at me. Amos and Cedric were mostly staring in shock, Mr. Weasley was staring in amazement.

The other people that weren't walking on air, had fallen down onto their backs in a field. I flew down and landed too hard onto the ground and kept running because I had too much speed. I stubbled a bit as I slowed to a stop but Cedric caught me before I actually fell.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

He grinned at me. "No problem."

I shook out my wings and stretched them out wide before I pulled them back under my shirt. He and I then helped the others up off the ground as Mr. Weasley was trying to calm Amos down about my wings.

The Diggorys then had to walk to another place a little further off from here because they weren't staying at the same campground as us. Cedric, who was next to me, kissed my hand (I could feel Fred, George and Harry's glares pointed towards him, probably not all for the same reasons), smiled at me and said 'Goodbye'. I was a bit flustered and blushed a bit as I somehow managed to piece together my letters to say 'Bye' back. Hey, now. Don't blame me. I might not be looking for a relationship, and he might look like someone I know, but he was still really _really_ cute. I felt like I was going to pass out as he smiled and walked off to join his father. He said goodbye to the others as he walked off. Hermione and Ginny looked at me with those crazy pedo-bear smiles plastered on their faces, and looks in their eyes saying 'Something's going to happen between you two'.

"No. No way. Not going to happen." I said, catching up to them as they started walking. They just kept walking with the same creepy smile plastered on their faces. We walked to a small shack not far from where we were. There were some people wearing wizard clothes outside of it. Mr. Weasley said 'Hello' to the people and we walked in. Arthur started talking to the man behind the counter then called Harry over for a second to pay (he wasn't used to the muggle money). I wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying because I was looking out the window, while humming to a random song I had in my head. I stared at the grass and the wind, in the fog and grey sky. I kind of missed the sunshine that there sometimes was in Forks, the same sunshine that would mean that the Cullens weren't gonna be at school today. It was mostly cold and rainy in London. I sighed.

Harry came over to me. "Are you coming, Ash? We're going to go to the campground…" He asked.

"Yeah…" I followed him out of the shack and then we arrived to the beginning of the campground. Oh my god. So many people. Everywhere. My eyes widened and I took a deep breath. Damn you, the part me that hates being in places with lots of people.

But once you got over all the people, it was incredible. There were kids flying around on plastic toy broomsticks and people that snuck their wands out from their pockets to light a fire for a barbecue. Everywhere I looked it was red and black, the colors of Bulgaria. I wonder what what the irish side of the grounds. There were also big moving pictures broadcast into the sky of a guy with scowl on his face, shortly cut dark hair and big bushy eyebrows. He was the equivalent of what some girls would think is hot. I however, think not.

"Who's that?" I asked Ron, who was standing right next to me.

"Who's that? WHO'S THAT!?" He exclaimed.

I took a step back because he looked like he was about to explode.

"Sorry dude, I was just asking…" I muttered, putting my hands up to say 'I surrender'.

"That's only THE Viktor Krum! The best seeker in the world!" He said, taking my shoulders and shaking me. After a while I managed to get him off of me. When I did, we followed our friends/family who were walking forwards ahead of us, to get to our tent. After seeing tons of other pictures of Viktor Krum, seeing people get fed up with trying to put up their tents and just ending up waving their wands to put it up with magic and seeing people painting their faces in the Bulgarian colors for tonight, we _finally_ got to an empty hole in the middle of the chaos which was the Bulgaria supporters. There was a plaque with the name 'WEASLEY' on it.

"Well lets get this thing up then!" Mr. Weasley said while pulling a tent out of his bag. Well… it was more like rods, a hammer, a piece of cloth and some poles. Soooooo after much struggling, pain, tears and blood, we managed to get the tent up.

But when it came around to putting together the barbaque , me, Ron, Harry and Hermione _had_ to find an excuse to get out of there. So we all went together to get some water at the water pump. Mr. Weasley handed us a map and a couple buckets to put the water in then sent us on our way.

We somehow managed to crawl out of the Bulgarian side of the grounds alive. But then we got into Irish territory. Now, _that_ was amazing. The colors were Green and White and there were Leprechauns dancing everywhere. I'm not kidding. There were real Leprechauns everywhere, dancing a speedy irish jig. I felt like I was high on something really strong.

When we got to about the middle of the Irish side, a guy came running up to us.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" He exclaimed with a heavy Irish accent.

"Seamus!" They all said, saying 'Hi' to him and stuff. I just kind of stood there next to them quietly, awkwardly staring at my shoes. After a bit of just standing there as they chatted, I looked up.

"My shoes are actually pretty freaking awesome, aren't they?" I said, hoping to get their attention. I succeeded and they looked at me.

"Hi. I'm Ash, Harry's cousin." I told the other guy who's name is Seamus, I guess. I stuck out my hand and we shook hands.

"I'm Seamus Finnigan, Harry, Ron and Hermione's friend from Hogwarts. I didn't know Harry had a magical cousin…" He said, looking at Harry expectantly.

"Believe me, neither did I." Harry muttered.

"Who are your parents? I mean, I din't even know he had a magical uncle or aunt…" Finnigan said looking at me.

"I'm not really his blood cousin, i'm more like: his father's best friend's daughter. We call each other cousins because Harry's dad and my dad were like brothers. My parents are Sirius Black and Marabella Martinez." His eyes widened, I stifled a smirk.

"Good going Ash, you traumatized the first classmate you met." Ron muttered and I grinned as I dramatically swept my hair behind my shoulder with my hand. "I have that effect on people." Harry, Hermione and Ron rolled their eyes at me.

Once we managed to snap Seamus out of it, his mother came out of their tent.

He introduced us to her (not mentioning my parents, he must have decided to completely wipe that from his memory). Then his mother said something about 'us supporting Ireland, right' with a glare that reminded me of Max. We all immediately started lying saying 'Oh, yeah!' and 'Obviously…' then quickly found an excuse to move on to get the water.

Once we got to the water pump we saw that there was an _extremely _long line. While we waited we witnessed some awkward situations like a man wearing a skirt because 'he liked the breeze down there'. During that specific awkward moment, me and Hermione had to get out of line and go into the forest to laugh.

Once we got the water, we started back to the tent chatting and laughing.

When we got there, we had dinner with everybody, including Percy, Charlie and Bill, who had apparated here while we were gone. During which we talked. Apparently while we were gone Fred and George had bet all their money on Ireland winning the world cup, but Bulgaria catching the snitch. And the Minister of Magic had apparently come over as well.

When we were all done eating, I went to get changed because I was filthy from what had happened today. I got changed into an oversized dark purple and black striped sweater of which I rolled up the sleeves, denim mini shorts which you could barely see thanks to my sweater and bright blue fluffy boots. I then redid my black make-up and walked out of my room then waited for everyone else to get ready.

When we were all ready, we walked to the arena. It was magical, literally, there were tons of witches and witches coming around, going to their seats. We were in the Minister's box, up high in the million quadrillionth bleacher. But there were two million quadrillion bleachers. So we were up high, but not too high. Halfway up high. Does that make sense? I doubt it does…

But anyway, so we got there and sat down and stuff, and Harry bought us (me, Ron, Hermione and himself) some omnioculars. So that we could watch the match, record it, zoom in, zoom out, pause it and replay it, all in these little golden glasses which had a steampunk vibe to them. They were so cool. We thanked Harry and started playing around with them: we did some stupid stuff like zooming into people's nostrils and watching what people do when they think no one's looking.

But then I noticed 2 people with bleach blonde hair coming through the door and through our aisle to sit next to me. I stiffened. It was Malfoy and his father. Draco sat by my side, luckily not noticing me, while his father sat next to him. I used my hand to hide my face and turned my head to look at Harry (who was on the other side of me) with an 'Oh shit. Help me.' look. He looked back at me, confused, then saw them as well. His eyes widened then he burst out laughing.

"Your face… it's… " he couldn't finish the sentence because he was laughing so hard. I glared and hit him upside the head. ''IT'S NOT FUNNY!'' I yelled but he just kept laughing. My inability to keep myself from laughing when someone else is laughing got the best of me though. I started laughing with him. I tried to stand up and leave to not bother the others in the booth but Harry grabbed my arm and made me slide and fall onto the floor. That just made us laugh harder. I could feel the Weasleys's and the Malfoys's staring at us, confused, but we just kept laughing. I heard Malfoy's dad say ''Weasley.'' and Arthur answer ''Malfoy.'' over our laughter.

And Draco, sadly, recognized me. "Cousin." he said curtly to me. I stopped laughing immediately, stood up, sat down in my chair and turned to look at him, my green eyes boring into his grey ones. "I refuse to be called upon as a relative of yours in any way shape or form. I refuse to be related to an asshole like you." I growled back at him making him smirk. Harry's laughter had died out now, and everyone including Draco's father was looking between me and him.

"You still have inconsiderate attitude as I can see." He said back. "Maybe, but that still makes me more considerate than you." I growled back. He grabbed my face in between his fingers and moved it from side to side as he analyzed it. "Well… you are good looking enough to be a part of my family." He told me, now grabbing me and forcing me to stand up, staring at my body making me feel uncomfortable. "Some might take that as a compliment, but I for one, take it as an insult." I answered back at him, ripping my arm from his grip and walking slightly to the side to sit on Harry's lap so that there would at least be a little distance between us.

"Going to hide behind Potty's back? Leaving a fight behind. I heard you always do. I did some research, you know. Research on you. You always run away. You ran away the day your mother was murdered, not bothering to fight and get your sister back." I tried to stand up to punch him but Harry gripped onto my arm to stop me.

"And you ran away when you were scared and angry, back when you hung out with vampires and the freaks. You ran away from everything in your life, running away from reality. You _coward._" I dug my fingernails into the palm of my hand. '_He's not worth it.' _I told myself.

"And you know what… Now I get why your little ex-boyfriend cheated on you. You were too much coward, and he hoped you would run away, so he didn't have to pretend to love you anymore." Oh, that was the last straw. I wriggled out of Harry's grip and walked in front of Draco and was about to grab him when his father said "I will report you to the Ministry if you lay one finger in my son." I turned to look at him stiffly. "Bite me." I growled

I swiftly turned and grabbed Draco by the collar, lifting him up. "Take it back." I growled at him. He just smiled. Fred and George had stood up and were now trying to pull me back but I shrugged them off.

"Take. It. Back." I shouted. My hair was now turning red, presently being a strawberry blonde, and my eyes were also turning red, but now being a weird brown.

However, we had forgotten we were in a crowed world cup stadium, that in the narrow passage way of our booth and that tons of people were trying to get past our little scene. One of the people who were waiting to get past us got angry and shoved past us. Sadly we were right next to the railing and the shove made Draco stumble and topple over the short railing. Bringing me with him. I was still hanging onto Draco and he shouted over the wind noisily passing through my ears "Well, you're not going to just crash onto the floor and die, are you? I know you can save us!"

"But you've forgotten we're surrounded by wizards!" I shouted back, my eyes and hair going back to normal, due to the shock of the fall. He narrowed his eyes, but just when we were about to crash into the ground to our certain deaths, we stopped violently, like there was a shield protecting the ground. Then the shield disappeared and we slammed into the ground, with me landing on top of Draco. We both groaned in pain and I rolled of him. I felt the eyes of everyone in the whole stadium (most of the wizarding community) on us. I sat up holding my forehead (where it slammed into Draco's head when we landed).

"Damn that hurt." I muttered, hearing Draco sit up next to me. "Tell me about it… But still kinda fun." He muttered back. I opened my eyes and stared at him because of the last bit. He grinned at me, holding his head and I shook my head at him, laughing. He stood up first and helped me up (I know, I was surprised too. I totally thought he was trying to order me to give him money because we fell when he stuck out his hand).

We looked around awkwardly at first (feeling very self-conscious thanks to everyone staring) then saw some people running towards us. It was some paramedics. The paramedics got here and started checking us everywhere for wounds and they saw there were only some bruises, they just put some band-aids on them. They they picked me up, deciding I was a damsel in distress and started showing Draco the way into the back stage of the stadium and then followed him back.

There our friends and families met up with us and we were bombarded with tons of 'ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?'s and many other questions along the same lines.

Once, we managed to calm our friends down, we told them to go back to ours seats and enjoy the match (which had started as soon as we were off the field) it was time for some official-looking people to start yelling at us at us about 'what do you think you're doing, how dare you try to interrupt our world cup? This is going to look very bad in the papers, really, you two are in so much trouble, blah blah blah.' Then they said they'd send us both a letter with a fine we had to pay. Then we finally had the right to go back to our seats and watch the quidditch.

As we walked up the 5 trillion flights stairs, we started talking.

"Why do you always start a fight with someone? No wonder Hermione punched you last year…" I asked him. He growled at the last comment.

"I started a fight with you because I needed to start a conversation somehow. And I start fights with other because i'm bored." He answered, shrugging.

"I don't think arguments are the best way to start conversations…. Are being bored isn't a good excuse, I think." I told him.

"Since when are you all 'Peace on earth'?" He muttered, opening the door to the Minister's booth that we had arrived at.

"Since two seconds ago." I stuck my tongue out at him and walked through the open door. He rolled his eyes as we sat down.

We stopped talking to watch the game.

A man commentated the match. Quidditch is actually pretty awesome, once you get it. Anyway so Romania caught the Golden Snitch, but Ireland still won. During the whole game, Ron and Harry were going on about special moves and stuff so me and Hermione had absolutely _no idea_ what they were going on about. Draco was talking about the same thing to his dad so I was between two conversations I couldn't understand. We all raved about the game while we were walking back to the tent, going on about how awesome it was, and how well whoever scored.

Once we got back we had started making fun of Ron by singing a song, written by Fred and George.

"_Viktor I love you, Viktor I do, when we're apart, my heart beats only for you!_" We sang, in sync, waltzing around him while he was fuming. It was hilarious. But sadly our joy was burned out by a loud bang from outside.

"Looks like the Irish got their pride on…" George muttered.

Then Mr. Weasley ran in. "It's not the Irish. Kids, out, run." I did as told, grabbed my pack, and ran out the tent.

**Heeey :D I updated! **

**My excuse for the long delay, is that **_**so**_** much stuff happened since the last time I updated.**

**Like, it was my birthday, I had tons of parties and stuff…**

**Anyway, so hope you liked it, Review!**

**Byeee :D 3**

**RainbowLilies :D**


End file.
